Labyrinth of Fate
by Laine Klein
Summary: Life is like a labyrinth, complex in many ways…. Trapped in their younger bodies, Kuroro and Kurapika have to reseal the seven darkness that were released from the 'Pandora's box' in order to return to their normal bodies. Along with Gon and Killua, they will travel the world to find the said seven darkness. A bit of Adventure, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural. Fem Kurapika.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. (─‿‿─)

Warning: Some scenes may be familiar, but they are not accurate. So please do not be misguided.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

Fearsome monsters… exotic creatures… chimeras… magical beast… vampires… werewolf… fairies… pixies… spirits… demons… angels and other beings unknown to human's knowledge…

The world, just like how it was described by ancient people, is full of mysteries. Legends are not just legends. Myths are not just myths. Tales are not just tales. Some stories that are known to be created just from mere imagination were based from real stories that happened thousands of years ago.

Before the humans came into existence, different creatures lived in the world. Some of them became inexistent, some endangered and some continued to exist until today. But their life before the human era was so different. It was peaceful. It was full of freedom. It was void of fear.

When the chief of heaven created humans, they were given the treatment equal to the angels which is far higher than the other creatures in the world. That special treatment became the source of jealousy among the other angels. Because of that jealousy, the affected angels hated the humans and out of pride, they rebelled against the creator, with the brightest among the angels as their leader, Lucifer.

War started among the angels themselves.

Miguel, the leader of the defending angels, with the power of the creator emanating within him, fought against Lucifer. And just like how it is should be, bad never prevails and so the rebels are defeated.

With a promise of revenge in his mind, Lucifer, followed by his co-rebels, flew fast from the heaven and descended to the world and lived among the other creatures and humans and become the cause of sins.

Fooled by the devil's empty promises, the humans – which have then started to grow in number and so started to acquire knowledge - become the cause of destruction, fear and chaos. As they continued to grow in number, the other creatures of the world became wary over them and draw themselves away from the humans.

Enrage with the humans' doing, the chief of heaven, the creator of everything, sent angels to the upright people to warn them to leave and go to a faraway place. With the upright people gone from their wicked land, downpour of fire was sent by the chief of heaven himself to destroy the rest of humanity.

Guided by the angels from heaven, the upright people continued living in different places and the human race started all over again from these chosen people.

Another story started when the angels fell in love to the humans and unification occurs between them… Half human and half angel were born. But because angels are forbidden to take a wife/ husband, those who committed such sin were banished from the face of the human land and never allowed to return again.

Those who are born from a human and an angel were found to possess indescribable powers when a cry of a single child shook the land to almost breaking. Because of fear for that power, the humans forced the half blooded to leave, to go in a place, far away from them and live on their own…

With the eldest among them, a teenager, as their leader, the half-blooded angels continued to live, facing every hurdle that comes to them, helping each other and taking care of each other.

Years had passed and the children grew up and their number started to grow as well until they almost reached a hundred of them.

But as the time pass by, humans also changed and became greedy. Wars started among themselves… Wars involving land, treasures and resources... Brother against brother… Family against family… Kingdom against kingdom… Nation against nation.

While the half-blooded strived to live in peace, the humans continued to live in wars. But that did not end just like that as the humans discovered the half-blooded about their hiding place and rediscovered their powers, the half-blooded became hunted and those who were caught by the humans' hand were used as weapons for the wars until the end of their life, or more like, until they committed suicide because of dread… dread of killing people, which is also the reason why they did not use their powers against their attacker.

The other half-blooded who escaped the attack of the humans continued to strive living, going from one place to another to avoid being found again by the humans…

Years have passed and the story of the half-blooded angels became an old fairy tale with only a handful of people have knowledge about – if they even know the exact information…

ooo

* * *

ooo

A pair of black leather shoes, a black trouser, a black blazer; so dark, her business suit, that is, except for the white long-sleeved buttoned shirt underneath her blazer, so opposite to her back-length blond hair bound behind her neck, leaving the small fringe on the side and her bangs to frame her small round face, and her large golden eyes.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a while and looked again at the faint reflection that the glass door was giving her inside the dimly lit room. Reaching her hand to the metal handle, she slid the glass door open, letting the cold wind of the night blow pass her petite body, ruffling lightly her hair as she stepped out to the terrace and closed the glass door behind her.

With the full moon illuminating the night, she is able to see the mountainous surroundings of her temporary living quarter. There are only a few, but big houses, separating by wooded areas. Some houses are standing on the slope or at the top of the mountains just like the house she is staying.

Raising her hands in front of her, she pulled up the sleeve on her left hand, revealing a small wrist watch. It's 8:00 PM. Sighing for the second time, she walked the short distance to the railing of the terrace. She swiftly lifted her body to the metal bar of the railing and jumped the height of the three floor building of her living quarter and ran straight toward the lush forest…

* * *

He has been waiting there for hours, sitting at the bulging root of a huge tree with only his black, long-sleeved shirt and black pant to protect him from the freezing air of the night. Resting his elbows over his propped up toes, he clasped his hand together and rested his forehead above, letting his dark hair fall over his face, and closed his eyes. He is tired, tired of all the things that happened and still happening to him until now. The darkness is eating away his soul… and it hurts… it's hurting him so deeply… and he cannot use his nen to protect himself. He just hopes this night would be the end of all his wait…

As if on cue, presence from somewhere in the distance came, approaching him.

He stood up to 'greet' the new comers. "You're late," he said calmly, hiding perfectly the heart-beating pain coming from his very soul.

"Being impatient, aren't we, Kuroro?" came from a male voice, as if mockingly, but jokingly at the same time.

"And I suppose he is the exorcist that will free me from the chain user's nen, Hisoka." He gestured at the tanned man in green jacket who was standing beside the jester.

"Bingo~," Hisoka replied in a sing-sang voice, smiling creepily, making his narrow eyes almost close.

"I am Abengane, nice meeting you," the tanned man said, reaching out his hand to Kuroro for a handshake.

Since Abengane is not a member of the troupe yet, the condition set over to Kuroro (the prohibition from having any kind of contact with the members) is not applicable to him. With that in mind, Kuroro raised his hand to take the handshake. "Kuroro," he said.

"Well then," Hisoka started, "I suppose we can start the exorcism now."

"No, not here," Abengane said. "Follow me."And the three of them walked down the forest until they arrived in a clearing in front of a vast lake. "This place will do."

The process went with Abengane collecting some dry twigs in one place in front of the lake and setting a small bonfire. He instructed Kuroro to stand in front of the fire, which he did, in a considerable distance and Abengane stood beside him, taking out a voodoo doll and started murmuring some incoherent words. As he raised the doll over the sky, the ground suddenly started to shake and the air started to swirl all over the place, making the trees behind them wave like crazy with some fallen leaves flying around. The fire in front of them flickered furiously, making it hard to predict if it will go ablaze or it will go out in an instant…

* * *

She was jumping from tree to tree as if she is a ninja, going far and far away from her temporary living quarter, but still, everything she sees are countless number of trees, grasses, small plant, dry leaves and twigs. Even the air smells like leaves. Despite that fact, the features on her face has never changed, always calm as ever.

Not until she felt the presence of unwanted guests running after her.

Glancing swiftly behind her, she saw nothing but trees. Who could be following her? Why are they following her? Whoever they might be, they are good at hiding. She continued on her track, jumping from another tree branch, but suddenly stopped as she landed perfectly on the ground and raised her right hand over her chest where her heart is.

'What is this?' she thought to herself, eyes widening. 'Something is…' and the land started to shake, accompanied by the swirling wind. She took a balancing stance and looked at the sky, but saw only canopy of the branches and leaves swaying noisily. She moved out of her place until she found the spot with the least branches and saw dark clouds moving rapidly, covering the night sky.

She shook her head vigorously. 'This is not the time for this,' she thought to herself as she felt the presence behind her getting closer and closer. "I guess I have no choice but to face them," she said, turning to her back. Not long enough, figures of people appeared before her, but they are not just any people…

* * *

"What is happening?" Kuroro asked, balancing his body over the still shaking grown, narrowing his eyes at the scene before him.

"Abengane?" Hisoka urged, bearing the same expression and stance as Kuroro.

"It's… coming," the exorcist said shakily with an obvious fear all over his face, as he fell to his butt on the ground, placing his hands behind him to support his weight.

Kuroro looked at him with his brows furrowing and then to the still blazing fire in which the exorcist was looking with pure terror. Surge of water was heard from a distance… It's from the lake… as if something is about to surface…

Kuroro and Hisoka stayed still, trying to figure out what is about to appear as the sound of the surging water become louder and louder until a mound of something became visible behind the flickering fire. As the mound got closer and closer, it became bigger..and bigger.. and bigger until it arrived just at the shore of the lake and the land stopped shaking. Still the two men cannot make out what it is until it rose up from the water…It is… a monster…

A huge, dragon-like head rose up, making a waterfall effect on its long neck, eyes shining bright red. Kuroro and Hisoka cannot help, but stare at the monstrous creature with wide eyes, unable to believe what has appeared before them.

"It can't be. It can't be. It can't be," Abengane said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Another surge of water was heard as another head rose up.

"What is happening? What is that thing?" Kuroro asked, looking down at him.

"It's…" and then another head… "No, it can't be," Abengane tried to stand up, but end up falling on his knees. "Why did I summon a monster?" he put his hands over his head, clutching at his short, curly hair. "I will… die."

"Hey, hey," Hisoka called their attention as he saw the heads that looks like attached to one body, moving closer to them especially the one in the middle. He made himself ready if ever the monster would attack.

Kuroro looked back at the creature and to his utter surprise, the middle head of the said creature was just a few meters away from him, towering in front of him. What should he do? Should he attack it? But… his body can't move…

* * *

"Pairo… everyone…" she said hesitantly with wide eyes as she saw the same 16 years old boy with dark-brown hair in front of her, wearing his usual red tribal clothes. Right, he was 16 years old the last time she saw him. Behind him are a number (not everyone) of her kin. And like Pairo, their features are still the same from six years ago. But… something is amiss. Their eyes are closed.

"Did I surprise you, Kurapika?" a male voice came behind her people. The figures behind Pairo split up into two, making a way in the middle and a man with long, black hair, clad in black robe came forward and stood beside Pairo.

"Who… are you?"

The man gave her an evil smirk. "Omokage."

* * *

The monster's middle head moved closer and closer to Kuroro until it's just a foot away from him, looming over him. If ever that thing would open its mouth, it could swallow him whole and alive. The dragon-like head lowered to him until it came to his eye level, with its pointy mouth only an inch away from his chest.

A surge of heat coming out from his heart spread throughout his body. His heart pounded rapidly as if it wanted to go out of his chest. And then, he felt the nen on his heart swirl anxiously. Kuroro cannot tell if the monster's head was the one causing it. But, the feeling is somehow… familiar, but different at the same time.

From his peripheral view, he saw Abengane standing up, taking careful steps backward. The creature's left head move slowly, looking at the backing away exorcist.

"No," Abengane said under his breath, eyes widening in horror. "NO!" he shouted, turning around as he ran away quickly, making Kuroro and Hisoka turn their head toward him. But the monster is quicker than him as it changed its head toward him, opening its mouth and swallowed him whole. Not long enough, the monster started to disintegrate into fine sand, with the wind blowing away every bit it until there's nothing more.

Nevertheless, the anxious swirling of the nen inside Kuroro's heart continued.

"It swallowed him," Hisoka stated the obvious, brows furrowing deeply as he made a very sad and disappointed face. "And disappeared?" He tentatively looked at Kuroro. "What now?"

"What, indeed?" he asked back, turning to the jester. "But I have a feeling… something is happening to the chain user," he added in a serious tone…

* * *

(っ◕‿◕)っ AN:

Hello dear readers!

It's been a while and finally, here's the beginning of the revision of Hunter X Ghost. So, how it is? Is it bad? Is it good? Is it confusing?

Ok. About Pairo being 16. Yup, I made him older that Kurapika.

I might also use some characters from other anime.

Please review. ᵔ.ᵔ

Have a nice day!

(•‿•)


	2. Dolls

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH

* * *

Chapter 2: Dolls

By then, the shaking of the land stopped.

"Did I surprise you, Kurapika?" a male voice came behind her people. The figures behind Pairo split up into two, making a way in the middle and a man with long, black hair, clad in black robe came forward and stood beside Pairo.

"Who… are you?"

The man gave her an evil smirk. "Omokage."

Kurapika looked at Pairo as she saw him moving closer to her, taking each of his steps in a slow manner, raising his hands toward her just like a blind person trying to reach out to her. "Kurapika," he called.

"Pairo." She doesn't know how to explain it, but she was having a feeling of deep anxiety.

"Can I… touch your face, Kurapika? My little Kurapika." Pairo continued to move until he was just a foot away from his 'little' Kurapika whose height is now reaching his mouth. Slowly, but surely, Pairo's hands made their way toward Kurapika's cheek, from the tip of his fingers to the base of his palm, sensing the smooth, warm skin under his touch.

Being smaller than Pairo, Kurapika tilted her head to look directly at his still-closed eyes. "Pairo," she called again, raising in her turn her hands over Pairo's cheek. "Is that.. really you? She asked hesitantly as beads of tears started to build up in her eyes. She was just so sad… over the years… ever since that cursed day… sadness has been eating her heart.

The evil smirk on Omokage's face grew wider. He turned to his back and looked at the figures of his creation. "Go, he said as he walked out up to the darkest part of the forest…

Right, those Kuruta figures are his creation… they are dolls created from his nen… they are not real people.

"Did you already forget me, Kurapika?" the doll Pairo asked, sounding like the real one. "It's me… It's us," he said as the others made their way over them, surrounding them.

Surely, Kurapika is not dreaming. Pairo's touch is so real to be a dream. But… how should she explain the anxiety? Why is she anxious? It was as if, something bad is about to happen. Removing her hands from Pairo's cheek, she rubbed the beads of tears off of her eyes and grabbed his wrist at each side of her head. "Are you really Pairo?" she asked once again.

"I am," Pairo answered. "But… before I can completely become who should I be…" he trailed of as he slowly opened the lid of his eyes.. or should it be, the lid of his shallow eye socket? "I have to obtain your eyes."

"No.." Kurapika said in a silent voice, eyes wide at sight before her. Instinct shouting at her to take distance, she slapped away Pairo's hands and jumped backward until her back hit the figure of another Kuruta doll who in turn grabbed her by her shoulders. She looked at the figure behind her and saw a young adult male doll with reddish brown hair. "Castor?"

"I'm sorry Kurapika, but we need to get your eyes," the doll whom Kurapika subconsciously called Castor said, gripping Kurapika's small shoulders.

Kurapika winced. "What are you doing?" she asked as she felt the aura emanating from the doll through his hands. And then she noticed the other Kuruta dolls moving. She turned her head side to side and saw two dolls from each side approaching with their hands reaching toward her and grabbed her arms and feet, emanating the same aura as Castor, making her unable to move. She looked in front of her with unexplained fear in her eyes and saw Pairo, whose eyes were closed again, moving closer to her.

For the second time, Pairo reached his hand and cupped Kurapika's face as he moved his head closer and closer to her until their forehead touched. He opened his shallow eye sockets creating a blinding swirl of light.

"Noooo!" As she shouted at the top of her voice, her sense of sight was already gone.

With their objective done, the dolls loosen their hold on Kurapika, but she quickly responded by elbowing the dolls on her back to free her some space and took her twin sword under her suit and swung the pair sideways, hitting the dolls at their stomach which made them fall back and hit the other dolls.

Pairo also pulled out the same sword as Kurapika's as he stepped forward and swung the left sword towards Kurapika's side in which she somehow felt coming and manage to block with her twin sword, making her step backward. Another simultaneous attack from the dolls came, but she did not manage to block all of them as the other dolls were using nen.

Somehow, Kurapika felt weaker. And then her nen… she cannot use her nen. Although she can still feel her nen inside her body, she cannot somehow manifest her chains or even enhance her strength. Was it because of her lost of eyes. Come to think of it, her nen varies with her eyes. She's a conjurer when her eyes are normal. On the other hand, when her eyes turned scarlet, her nen also change to specialization. But now… why can't she even materialize her chains, at least her dousing chain?

The attacks of the dolls continued, and Kurapika was on the lower hand, hitting her every part of her body, and they continued to attack even if Kurapika already stopped fighting back as her twin sword fell to the grass-filled ground. Her knees lost their strength to support her weight as her feet bent down, making her sit on the short grasses as she crossed her hands over her head as her only shield while the dolls continued to attack her, giving her already bathed-with-injury-body with more severe injuries.

"I'm sorry… everyone," Kurapika's voice wavered. "I did not.. manage.. to save you." She wanted to cry.

'Despite the dolls continues attack over me, I felt presence coming from a distance appeared. The attacks suddenly stopped and I felt my eyes returned to me, but I am almost losing my hold to stay awake as I tried to open my eyes. Nevertheless, in my fading consciousness, I saw the dolls falling to the ground one by one and then, I saw a man clad in black with his back facing me, his dark hair swaying lightly with the cold wind. Slowly, the man turned to face me.

"Ku- Kuro-." That was the only word that I managed to utter as my aching body completely fell to the ground and my consciousness gave in to the darkness.'

ooo

'Soft whispers woke me up from my slumber. I do not know how long I was asleep and my whole body feels so numb. The soft whispers that woke me up became louder and louder as I adjusted myself from the sleepiness until they become clearly audible and distinguishable.

"But he is the one brought Kurapika here!" came a semi-alto voice that is natural for a teenage boy.

"How would we know if he indeed saved Kurapika from an attack? What if he was actually the one who attacked him? I mean, her?" that one came from a light-baritone voice, a young man's voice.

"And why do you think that man brought her here instead of killing her, huh, old man?" again, that was from a semi-alto voice, but different from the first. It was way too sarcastic compared to the worried voice of the other one.

They are the voices of my friends, arguing about the person who brought me here to save my life. Who was that person they are talking about anyway? And… where am I?...'

* * *

They have been arguing for almost half an hour and Leorio was nearing on his limit over his patience. Were his two friends trying to defend that man?

Right that man, the person who brought the injured Kurapika in Leorio's apartment. Because of the urgency of the situation, Leorio did not bother to ask anything to that person as he immediately took Kurapika's almost tattered body and brought her into his room to the bed and gave his full attention to her injuries.

Remembering Kurapika's condition, Leorio asked himself if he should be thankful that whoever attacked Kurapika, they did not manage to completely destroy her vital points. Or was it indented that way? If only he could, Leorio would go after that man and ask him what had really happened, beat him to death if he won't give him the answer he wants until he gives up. But no, Leorio can't do that.

"He is KURORO LUCIFER!" he shouted and emphasized the name as his answer to Killua's question.

"Kuroro… Lucifer?" a soft, but audible whisper was heard and the three friends who have been occupying the two rectangular sofas inside the living room of Leorio's small apartment, with Leorio sitting opposite the two teenagers and in front of a small table.

Knowing full well where the voice came from, the three friends looked at the direction where the voice was heard and saw an unmistakably teenage girl, wearing an oversized pair of white pajama, completed by her lightly disheveled, golden hair that cascading over her shoulder up to her back, standing with her bare feet by the open door that leads to Leorio's room, looking at them with her wide golden eyes.

"Ku- Kurapika?" Leorio stuttered as he stood up from his seat. He cannot believe he would be facing his friend like this, his friend that he always believed to be a male, now in her original form. He's also hoping that he heard her wrong. If Kurapika learned that Kuroro Lucifer was actually the one who brought her here, what would she do? He just hopes that Kurapika did not hear his conversation with Gon and Killua.

But no, everything is too late. She already heard everything. She was about to take a step forward when she felt a light dizziness. Her feet somehow lost their strength as her body began to fall forward.

"Kanmuru."

Electricity from an unknown source, lightly tickled Kurapika's body before a hand caught her up. The owner of the hand helped her stand up. Kurapika turned her head to that person's face and saw Killua. The 14 years old boy is now almost at her height. But that was actually because she lost 5 inches when she returned to her female body, from 5'7 to 5'2, so Killua should be about 5'1.

"Did I grow too much, or, your body shrunk?" Killua asked as he put her left hand around his shoulder and helped her to walk over the sala set to the sofa beside Leorio who was still standing up straight, looking at them like an idiot with his mouth opening and closing.

"Both," Kurapika answered as Killua helped her sit and then turned her head at Leorio with a tinge of confusion in her eyes. "So it was Kuroro Lucifer." She did not bother to ask for confirmation for she heard it very clearly. Yes, she heard it well enough, that's why she was confused. Why, of all people, Kuroro Lucifer would save her?

"Ah.. um," Leorio doesn't want to look at Kurapika's eyes, instead he followed Killua's figure as the teen went back to his seat beside Gon.

"You don't have to hide it, Leorio," Kurapika said softly. "I heard you three talking about the person who brought me here. And that person happens to be Kuroro Lucifer."

Leorio sighed. At least she did not become agitated or something. Unexpectedly, she's calm. "I just…"

"I just cannot believe it was actually Kuroro Lucifer," Kurapika voiced out Leorio's unfinished sentence.

Why indeed, Kuroro saved Kurapika? And again, he might be the one who actually attached Kurapika. But Killua has a point too. If Kuroro was the one who attached Kurapika, what's the sense of bringing her in his apartment instead of killing her? Wait a minute… How did Kuroro found his new apartment anyway? And what were he and Kurapika doing?

"What were you doing in this place anyway?" Gon asked before Leorio can even utter his supposed question.

"This place?" she asked, looking at Gon.

Oh, right, she doesn't know that Leorio was having a training in this city, so she doesn't know where exactly she is.

"Yes, here, at Yama City," Killua said.

Kurapika blinked.

"I am having my training in this City," Leorio supplied as he seated himself. "How about you?" 'And that person?' he added mentally.

"So I am now at Yama City," Kurapika said.

"It seems you are supposed to be on your way here," Killua said, making the tree look at him.

"That's right. An auction is about to start here in a few days, so I went here in advance to check on things."

"Oh, right, you are a bodyguard so you have to check on the security," Leorio said.

"You are just doing your work, right?" Gon seconded.

"No," Killua suddenly spoke up, eyeing Kurapika with a knowing look. "Your statement sounds like you are about to check on something else, or rather, you are about to do something out of your employer's or anyone's knowledge.

Kurapika gave a small and quick smile. Really, Killua knows how to read through the lines.

Killua saw the smile and returned it with a light smirk. "You're on your way to the auction site to take the scarlet eyes."

"Eh!?" Gon and Leorio exclaimed questioningly and Kurapika confirmed with a nod. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

The night came by and everyone except Kurapika were asleep with Gon and Killua occupying the two sofas and Leorio sitting in front of his study table where his head was lying down, snoring loudly. Kurapika on the other hand was lying on the bed, looking at the rotating ceiling fan that was sending the occupants cool breeze. Her mind traveled to the conversations that took place a few hours ago with her friends.

After she confirmed that she was supposed to take a pair of scarlet eyes at the auction site, they asked her what happened on her way before she arrived, or before Kuroro brought her here and so she told them everything. She told them about the tension she felt while she was running down the forest. She told about the sudden shaking of the land, the swirling of the wind, the ominous dark clouds, the appearance of the dolls and Omokage, and the attack of the dolls. She also told them about the last thing she saw before she lost her consciousness… Kuroro Lucifer.

With that, most of their questions were answered. Kuroro was not the person who attacked Kurapika. As to why he saved her, that is still a mystery.

Well anyway, with Kurapika's injury, she has to stay at Leorio's apartment and rest for a while to heal her wounds. That was Leorio's idea and the two boys agreed so too. But who they were talking about? It was Kurapika. And when you are talking about Kurapika, you are talking about a person, stubborn than a mule.

As a proof for the above statement, Kurapika sat up, shoving the white blanket away and made her way to the edge of the bed. She put her feet down to the floor and stood up. With her dark, long-sleeved shirt and dark pants that she borrowed from Killua (of which Killua hesitantly lent, but gave up with a blush on his cheeks, but he immediately composed himself as he brought his mouth near her ear and whispered: "be sure to return it unscathed or I will kiss you on the lips," that made her blush furiously) she is ready to go. Kurapika shook the memory out of her head. Walking silently, she made her way to the still open door and out of the room.

"We do not know what you would do if we let you stay there with the door close," she remembered Killua's statement to Leorio, of which the soon to be doctor replied, "I'm not going to do anything!" with a face red like a lobster.

Kurapika looked at the boys on the sofas, but immediately went back on her track. She doesn't have much time for leisure. With that in mind, she walked toward the main door, turned the round knob and with one click, the lock was released as a small circle button in the middle of the knob stuck out itself. Kurapika opened the door, but before she went out, she pushed back the small button and went out as she closed the door behind her.

'I'm sorry everyone, but I have to do this now,' she mentally said as she started running away.

Back to Leorio's apartment in the small living room, Killua open his eyes. He's actually wide awake. He seated himself up and turned his head to the main door. A small smirk appeared on his youthful face. "That kiss is a promise, Kurapika," he said silently.

* * *

AN:

Hello everyone!

I'm here again with my second chapter.

So, what do you think about this one? I hope you like it.

Please review!

Have a nice day!

(•‿•)

* * *

I guess I should dedicate this chapter to those Killu-Kura fan out there. (**•**‿‿**•**)

Yama: Mountain in Japanese. Yama City is only a made up city.


	3. Pandora's Box

Hello everyone!

Before anything else, I would like to thank all those who reviewed. So, thank you for your wonderful reviews. (•‿•)

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH

* * *

Chapter 3: Pandora's Box

Long, long time ago, a story has been written about a certain box. The box was called 'Pandora's Box'. According to the story, the box contains all the evils of the world, that if anyone opened it, the box would release great darkness and destroy the world. This story became known throughout the world and called it 'The myth of Pandora's Box.'

A time has come when some archaeologists found a peculiar jar while studying a long lost city called Atlantica, a place that was found somewhere in the depth of Atlantic Ocean by some wandering seamen. The item, as before mentioned, is a jar, made from ceramics. With its size, it can only contain as much as the size of a new-born human. It has an intricate design all over and some ancient words that they are not familiar with, etched on its palm sized lid. It was rather light to contain anything and doesn't make a sound even if they shook it vigorously.

The archaeologists tried to decipher the words on the lid of the jar, but they did not able to find even a single clue on how to read them. They also tried to remove the lid to see what's inside the jar, but miserably failed. For long years, the jar remained unopened until it was forgotten and left behind due to a war.

Years had passed and the jar was found again on a dilapidated mansion by some treasure hunters (not hunters from Hunter Association). Disregarding the words etched on the lid of the jar (which they do not understand), they made an attempt to open it, applying every kind of techniques they know, but they also failed. The treasure hunters gave up on opening the jar and come up with selling it to an antique dealer as it is considered a priced treasure itself.

Time passed by and different kinds of rumors started to spread as different kinds of circumstances started to occur to the holder upon owning the jar. Some of those circumstances are unknown cause of incurable disease or even death. The last person to own the jar became bedridden, leaving his heir to keep it for him. Not wanting to hold such an evil' item, the heir decided to sell the jar to the black market. That was the start when the underworld, despite of it being a jar, called it 'Pandora's box,'

Long after, another rumors about the jar started to spread throughout the underworld such as: the jar contains some sort of dark matter; the jar was cursed and different kinds of negative statement. But then, the rumors suddenly changed from negative to positive. It was only recently that the jar was said to contain something that can grant any wish to anyone who can open it. But until now, that statement is not yet confirmed. Until now no one has been able to open the 'Pandora's box'.

ooo

"Pandora's box, eh," an 18 years old, lone girl in black turtleneck, long-sleeved shirt, dark-blue pants and a pair of black Chinese shoes, standing on a huge tree branch with her right hand on the tree trunk to maintain her balance, said to no one in particular as her dark-contacted eyes landed on a sheet of paper that she has been holding in her left hand for a time. It was the list of items that are to be auctioned in the black market, which will be held in Yama City.

A cold wind from behind passed through her, making her back length, golden hair flow at the side of her head and some stuck on her face. Pocketing the piece of paper, the girl brushed her hair with her fingers and looked at her wrist watch on her left hand. It is read 10:00 PM.

"It's time," she said and looked at the rectangular structure that looks like small warehouse, standing not far away from her spot. Jumping out of the tree branch, she immediately made her way to the structure and in front of the double sliding door without much effort. Beside the door, at the right, is the already destroyed password machine.

Frowning at the sight, she approached the door closer, reaching her hand to the edge of the door and slid it open, revealing an underground passage in front of her. A small frown made its way to her usually stoic face as she noticed the security cameras and alarms, located at the ceiling, were already destroyed. Someone must have infiltrated the place before her. Ignoring that thought, she continued her way to the passage downward until she arrived at a certain floor. The first thing that greeted her was the blood scattered all over the place and dead bodies of the guards on the floor.

The girl covered her nose with her hand, disgusted by the smell and the horrible look of the disfigured bodies lying awkwardly on the floor, and walked down the hallways of the building until she arrived at a certain corner.

At the end of that corner is a vault with a circular lock door, huge enough for a full grown human to pass. As she reached the door of the vault, she saw the lock was already undone so she opened the door and entered the vault, and truth to be told, a person is already inside.

"You?" the girl said questioningly, seeing the familiar figure of a man with long, dark hair, clad in black robe, standing at the middle of the vault with his back facing her and as if he is holding something. What is he doing here? Did he know that she is coming here? Or…

As the man turned to face her, the girl's suspicion was confirmed as she saw him holding a peculiar ceramic jar that has intricate designs and some ancient language etched on its lid.

"Oh! It's you," the man said with a smirk. "Are you also here to get the 'Pandora's box'?" he asked, eyeing her coldly. But then he glanced to the opening of the door as he saw another person approaching.

"Messy destruction of security system, blood scattered all over the place and the disfigured body of the guards," a calm baritone voice came as the newcomer arrived at the opening.

The girl gasped, taken aback at the presence of the newcomer as she tried to get away from the opening, but failed as the newcomer prevented her by grabbing her arm. Unable to escape the strong grip, she retorted by glaring at the owner of the hand. It is a man with black hair, eyes of dark abyss and everything that he wears is black.

"Still the same method," the newcomer continued, then looked at the girl beside him. "And nice to see you again, Kurapika."

"Let go of me, Kuroro!" Kurapika snarled at him.

Kuroro smirked, still gripping Kurapika's arm.

"Are you two lovers, Kuroro?" the man asked in curiosity.

Kurapika snapped her head as she looked at the man with a frown of disbelief.

"Is that how you see us, Omokage?" Kuroro asked back coolly as he looked back at Omokage.

"No, you don't look like that," Omokage answered, slightly amused at the view. "I'm, just wondering, why did you saved her the other time? It was so unlike you."

The look on Kuroro's eyes suddenly became dark and piercing. "You know exactly why I saved her, Omokage," he said. "Or, don't tell me…" he did not finish as he belatedly noticed the jar in Omokage's hands.

"Don't tell you what?"

"That jar, what is it?" he asked, still looking with his piercing eyes.

Omokage smiled. "Rare treasures never escape your eyes, eh."

"So?"

"Have you heard of the Pandora's box?" Omokage asked this time, not really answering Kuroro's question.

'Pandora's box?' Kuroro frowned. Of course he knows that box. He read about it from a book. But… "The box that contains all the evils of the world, what's about it?"

"Rather that the evils of the world, it was rumored that it contains a sacred item that can grant any wish," Kurapika said, eyeing the said 'Pandora's box'.

"That's right," Omokage seconded.

"To anyone who can open it," Kurapika added to her statement.

Kuroro blink, he was being left behind in the conversation. He never heard anything about that rumor. Since Kurapika bound him with her chain, he started living in the silent punishment of the world. Hisoka was updating him on the situations regarding the spiders and the nen exorcist, but that was all. Nothing sort of a wish granting box, or jar, reached his ears.

"And I will be that person," Omokage stated as he laid the jar down to the floor and squatted over it, placing his hands at the top of its lid and started mumbling some kinds of words that Kuroro and Kurapika do not understand.

Dark smoke started to escape from the edge of the lid as Omokage continued on chanting. Kuroro narrowed his eyes, waiting for what might be the outcome of Omokage's antics while Kurapika tried to release her arm from the man's grip, but to no avail. All she can do is to watch in bewilderment, sensing a bad premonition.

Omokage moved his hands, tracing the word etched on the lid, with the tip of his fingers, up to the edge of the lid and started lifting it slowly. More smoke escaped ridiculously as Omokage finished his chanting.

Panicked, Kurapika pushed Kuroro down to the floor as she covered their bodies with her nen. Kuroro on the other hand was caught off-guard by the girl's action and unable to do anything.

The dark smoke and an unknown pressure filled the vault as they felt a heavy weight all over their bodies and Omokage seemed to have lost his mind as he stood up, looking at the dark smoke with evil expectation obvious in his eyes and started laughing insanely.

"Hahahahahaha," he paused and looked down at them. "You are a fool, Kuroro. If you did not intervene the last time, we would have the fairy in our hands."

Unable to suppress the pressure, Kuroro and Kurapika lost their consciousness as darkness swallowed everything. But then, a small light suddenly appeared in Kurapika's left ear and formed a barrier covering her and Kuroro's body.

ooo

The first thing that registered in Kurapika's mind was the cold, smooth floor underneath her body and then the warm temperature of another person lying beside her. Fluttering her eyes open, she lifted her heavy body as she seated herself on the marble floor and looked at the person beside her. But upon doing so, Kurapika widened her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. What she is looking at is a younger version of Kuroro, or, did Kuroro turned into a teenager?

"Kuroro?" her voice finally came out, but she suddenly raised her hands over her mouth, shocked by her own self, or to be precise, from her voice. If her hearing was not deceiving her, her voice somewhat became childish. And moreover, her clothes somehow became larger for her, or, did she became smaller?

"What happened?" she asked. Adjusting her shirt and her belt to prevent them from falling out of her now small body, Kurapika stood up and started to scan the surroundings. At least they are still in the vault, whole and alive, but the thing, or rather, the person that got most of her attention was the man in long, white robe, like those of a priest's robe, with neck-length, curly lavender hair and dark purple eyes, standing at the same spot where the missing Omokage was standing before. He was rather effeminate for his features that Kurapika doubted if the person is really a man. Only because of his priestly robe that she assumed him as a male. In front of him, on the floor, was the now opened jar with its lid lying upside-down on the same floor not far away from it.

Fixing her large golden eyes at the man, Kurapika asked like a curious child. "Who are you?"

"I am Profe," the man answered with his soft tenor, almost feminine, voice and gave Kurapika a warm smile.

* * *

AN:

Ok, let's have a cliffhanger here. But of course, before going to the next chapter, I would love to know what you think about this chapter. Please review.

Have a nice day!

(•‿•)


	4. Verloren

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, as well as Profe. Verloren is a borrowed name.

* * *

Charter 4: Verloren

A small groan escaped his mouth as his consciousness returned to him, feeling his muscles contracting in pain. His body felt so numb and heavy. Nevertheless, the feeling of need to wake up pushed him to open the heavy lids of his eyes. Adjusting his sight from the light, Kuroro fluttered his eyes open and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of the vault. Right, he almost forgot that he's still in the vault.

Lifting his body with more effort, he seated himself on the floor and turned sideways. A deep frown made its way to his face as his eyes landed at the very familiar figure of a little girl, standing in front of him with her oversize black clothes hanging loosely on her small body, looking down at him with an unreadable frown in her eyes.

Kuroro averted his gaze as he noticed another person in priestly robe, standing at the spot where Omokage was standing before. Kuroro wan not sure, but he can feel something about this person, something inhuman. Lifting himself farther to stand up, he returned his gaze to the girl, who looks like 12 years old or less. "Kura-," he stopped midway as he heard a different, but familiar voice coming out of him and instinctively raised his right hand to his throat and looked down at himself. Removing his hand from his throat, he brought it and his other hand in front of him as he observed himself with a deeper frown.

Just like the little girl, his clothes are now hanging loosely on his now smaller body. If his estimate is correct, his body shirked into a late-teenager's body. The same with his voice, it has somehow become boyish just like his voice in his younger days. Well at least, he did not turn into a small child. His height was only reduced by more or less 3 inches. But still…. Returning to the two figures who are currently looking at him, as if observing him in his every move, Kuroro directed his gaze to the little girl.

"Can you tell me what happened, Kurapika?"

Composing herself together, Kurapika released a deep breath that she had been holding for no reason and looked back at Kuroro. "I can't," she admitted, "but this person seems to know how to explain our circumstances and how to return our body to normal."

Kuroro tuned to the man and the said man gave him a warm smile just like the one he gave to Kurapika a while ago.

Kurapika also turned to the man, remembering the word that the man said before Kuroro woke up.

Flashback

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked, looking at the man like a curious child.

"I am Profe," the man answered with his soft tenor, almost feminine voice and gave Kurapika a warm smile.

"Profe?" Kurapika repeated questioningly. She doesn't remember ever hearing that name before, but she felt somehow familiar with it. Where did she come to know that name? Wait, 'this is not the time for this!' she mentally shouted to herself. She shook her head to clear her mind and looked at the man again, but this time, she looked at him with caution. Noticing the man was taking a step forward, she immediately moved herself near the still unconscious Kuroro and took a fighting stance to warn the man from advancing further. Belatedly, she realized that her action was not actually necessary. She doesn't even know why she did that, of all people. Why is she protecting Kuroro Lucifer?

No, that is not the point here. The reason of her sudden action is not because of the possible danger that the man in front of her can cause. She can't even sense an incoming attack from the man. It is something different, something that is not normal. She can sense an inhuman being from the man and she cannot let her guard down.

But… What is happening here? Why is she having the same feeling as she had before? 'It can't be.' She tried to summon her chain. Futile. 'No way.' It was just like the time when her scarlet eyes are taken away from her. She still has her nen inside her body, but she cannot materialize her nen chain. This is ridiculous. What is really happening here?

"You don't have to be so agitated child," Profe said calmly, "I mean no harm," he added with a smile.

Although the man looks normal in her eyes, that inhuman aura in him is still something creepy. "What are you?" she asked, trying not to sound so cold, but miserably failed.

"Don't worry," the man said instead, "I am here to inform you of something very important."

"To inform me?"

"And him," he said, gesturing at Kuroro and cast his head down, looking at the 'Pandora's box' in front of him, "about this jar."

A soft groan at the back of Kurapika was heard, indicating that the now teenage Kuroro was waking up, taking both Kurapika and Profe's attention.

End of flashback

"You said you came here to inform us about the jar," Kurapika said of which the man nodded to answer her question. "So?" she prompted.

Returning his attention to the said jar, Profe stepped forward, picked the lid of the jar to put it on and took the jar with his two hands and looked back at the duo. "First, let me tell you a story."

ooo

It happened after Lucifer and his followers went down to earth and invaded the world with darkness that they themselves lost their angelic features and became so dark. There was a certain place called Atlantice, of which its people worship a mythical god, and at a time, were infected with evil thoughts and desires. Too infected had the people became a dark matter started to form inside a temple where people worship the golden statue of their mythical goddess called Pandora.

The people called their goddess Pandora because they believed that all gifts comes from her in exchange for their sacrifice.

Seeing a change to spread more darkness, Lucifer took the dark matter and brought it to the sacrificial woman that the people brought inside the temple.

Not long enough, the woman became pregnant and gave birth to a child, but the child is not a normal child. It was overflowing with so much darkness. The woman upon birth lost her life. With that, Lucifer took the child and raised him himself and named him Verloren.

Verloren grew up with so much power, power that cannot be described, power that caused havoc and destruction, power that caused the spread of so much darkness and caused the darkness within himself grow faster until it consumed him whole and alive, destroying his human body until he became a spirit of darkness.

Verloren in his shadow-like form became stronger and invaded the mind of people until the people turned into his worshiper and even sell their soul to him for their greedy desires.

Seeing how pitiful the people of Atlantice had become, the chief of heaven sent seven shinigami to end Verloren's darkness and seal him forever in a special jar. But the shinigami were unable to suppress him as a whole, so the chief of heaven sent his fiery, flashing sword through Verloren, cutting him into seven. With that, the shinigami manage to defeat each part of him and sealed him inside the jar.

Using the power that the chief of heaven gave them, the shinigami put a special lid that sucks through time, hoping that in time, Verloren's darkness will be gone forever. Burying the jar inside the temple, the shinigami scattered throughout the land to finish their mission: to destroy Atlantice, saving the only upward person they found hiding in his small hut, the person who wrote the story of 'Pandora's Box' to warn whoever come across the jar, not to open it.

ooo

"Then that person made a mistake of calling it 'Pandora's box,' Kurapika said. "Since it is a jar, not a box, and Pandora means 'all gifts.' The underground world must have thought it contains the 'all giving goddess'."

For the first time, the smile in Profe's young-looking face was gone and replaced by sadness and a tinge of disappointment. "Unfortunately, you are correct," he said.

"That story is almost exactly as what is written in the book," Kuroro, who stood up just before Profe started his story, said, "but how can you prove that your story is true, and how did you know the real happening?"

The usual smile returned on Profe's face. "I was there when it happened. After all, I am a shinigami myself.

"But you don't look like a shinigami," Kurapika stated, imagining a skeleton in black, hooded robe, bringing with him a death sickle.

"I am using this form whenever I go down here on earth. I cannot show you my real form, or else, you will die. I'm sure you can feel my inhuman aura."

"I see. The strange aura was from your shinigami aura."

"But the people, including me, believed the story to be just a myth, since it was later called 'The Myth of Pandora's Box.'" Kuroro said.

"That's another point for mistake," Kurapika added with a sigh.

"So, what should we do to return our bodies to normal?" Kuroro asked.

"It's actually easy," Profe said and directed his look at Kurapika, "especially for you."

"Me?" Kurapika asked, blinking.

Profe nodded. "You are a Kuruta, right? You-."

"Wait!" Kurapika shouted, cutting Profe in his sentence. "What exactly should I have to do?"

"All you have to do, is to reseal Verloren!" Profe said with the same cheerful face.

"How should I do that? If the shinigami had difficulty defeating him, how someone like me can do the same?"

"Calm, calm. You should not underestimate your power, Kurapika. After all, you have the blood-."

"Stop!" Kurapika cut him for the second time, glancing at Kuroro who was watching them silently and returned to Profe. "Do you mean I have to use 'that'?" she asked with seriousness in her eyes.

"That's right."

As much as Kurapika can, she doesn't want to use 'that,' but it seems she has no choice. "How?"

With that, Profe advanced toward Kurapika, taking the 'Pandora's box' with him. Kneeling in front of her so that they are at eye level, he brought the jar before her, giving it to her. "Take this," he said.

Kurapika raised her hands toward the jar and upon touching its sides, an invisible force suddenly released from it like a strong air blowing from it, making her and Profe and Kuroro's hair dance wildly. Their clothes ruffled on their body.

Not long enough, the jar started to disappear from its top, disintegrating into nothingness until it is no more and the rushing of the wind stopped.

"What happened?" Kurapika asked.

"The power of the 'Pandora's box' is now within you," Profe said, taking Kurapika's hands with his own. You will know it is Verloren when you meet him and you will know exactly what to do. Right now, the seven parts of Verloren are lurking around the face of the earth and provably took hosts to strengthen his weekend spirit. When you resealed all his parts, I'm sure, the power we put in the 'Pandora's box will return you to your original form.

"Don't worry, Kurapika," he said, seeing the little girl's anxious expression. "I am sure you can do it without problem. Just believe in yourself"

"I do not know," Kurapika said. "I made a mistake once. I do not want it to happen again."

"You'll be all right?" Profe asked, smiling at her warmly.

Kurapika sighed in defeat. "I guess I have no choice."

Profe nodded with a smile. He lifted himself up and stepped backward to give Kurapika some space and looked at Kuroro with some seriousness in him. "As for you," he said, "when the two of you returned to your normal body, you should immediately release yourself with her power. The tattoo on your forehead did its job well, but now it's gone. You have no other choice, but to release yourself from 'that'."

Kurapika looked at Kuroro and saw him looking at Profe with wide eyes, as if he was afraid of something, but calmed himself immediately. Why with the expression? It wasn't like him. She directing her eyes at his forehead. Only then she realized that indeed, Kuroro's tattoo was gone. She returned her head to Profe. "Release from what?" she asked curiously.

"I have no right to interfere with humans without the chief's approval. It is with your decision whether you tell her or not," he said, directing his sentence to Kuroro who turned his gazed to Kurapika and sighed. "I guess I have to go now," Profe said and his body started to float. "May the blessings of the heaven be with you." His body faded into transparency until he was completely gone.

"What? Kurapika asked, looking up at the spot where Profe disappeared. She turned her head to Kuroro, "Wha-," but found him walking away and toward the door of the vault. "Where are you going?" she shouted to him as she turned her body to completely face the exiting young Kuroro.

Kuroro stopped in his track as he turned his head to answer Kurapika. "Out of this place, of course." He turned his head back to the exit. "You should also prepare yourself. I don't want to stay like this for long," he said, stating his now teenage-like body and resumed walking to the door and out of the accursed place.

"Tchi!" Kurapika exclaimed silently, annoyed at the man's behavior, but followed, nonetheless. She doesn't want to stay at her child body for long as well.

Arriving at the exit of the warehouse-like structure, the rays of the morning sun passed through the open steel door, warming up their body as they made their exit from the elevating hallway toward the door.

Kurapika raised her right hand over her forehead as she saw the sun behind the crevices of the trees, rising to eight o'clock.

"Come on," Kuroro said as he continued his way to the road. Kurapika followed annoyingly.

Unlike other known cities, Yama City is a City located at the plateau of a mountain, constructing low-rise buildings which are separated by wide concrete roads and woodlands. Nonetheless, the city is rich in resources like minerals, which became its center of business.

"What were you and Profe talking about, anyway?" Kurapika asked, unable to move on from the last words that came out from the shinigami.

Kuroro was about to stop Kurapika from asking about the matter when he felt the stares directed to him, stares not from Kurapika, but from someone else. They are stares that promise danger. Taking an about-turn, he stepped closer to Kurapika and without warning, he picked her up in a bridal style and started running out of that place, out of the view of those deadly stares. He even used his nen to enhance his feet, to faster his speed.

"What are you doing?" Kurapika shouted in complaint as she tried to release herself from Kuroro's strong grip. "Kuroro!" She wiggled her body, trying to loosen the man's hold.

"Stop, we're being followed," Kuroro said in such seriousness. He even felt additional presence other that the owner of those stares. Kuroro made his way to the part with more buildings, trying to loose from the eyes of the stalkers. He turned a corner and then another, but he suddenly made a halt midway, much to his own disappointment.

Since their body had shrunk, their abilities also somehow weakened. Kuroro remembered Profe's story about the time sucking lid of the 'Pandora's box'. So their time was sucked by that lid. At least they did not end up like Omokage, who was nowhere to be found. He must have been sucked by the lid completely. Nonetheless, Kuroro was still disappointed. Kurapika cannot probably use her nen. And now, they are facing a probable danger.

Noting the sudden stop, Kurapika raised her head as she looked at Kuroro's face and saw the wary look that he was giving to the newcomer in front of them. Getting curious, Kurapika turned her head to the newcomer and the curiosity in her eyes were suddenly replaced by dread.

In front of them was Hisoka, but not the same Hisoka that Kurapika ever knew. He was Hisoka, but his presence was flowing with blood lust. His upper body was downcast with his hands hanging in front of him like they belong to a lifeless puppet, but his head was tilted up as his abnormally curved eyes that almost became like a downward quarter moon looked at them with so much intensity and giving them a creepy smile.

Footsteps coming from behind were heard as the others stalker arrived. Kuroro halfway turned to see the newcomer and Kurapika at her position, managed to face them directly. And upon seeing their stalker, Kurapika cannot help, but to widen her eyes.

"Gon, Killua."

* * *

AN:

Pandora: combination of Greek πᾶν _(pan)_ "all" and δῶρον _(doron)_ "gift"

Verloren: German of Lost

ooo

Hi everyone!

Um… are you still there? I hope you are.

Please review everyone!

If you have questions, do not hesitate to ask. Replies will be posted at the end of the next chapter, unless, it is something confidential.

That's all and good day!

(•‿•)


	5. First Darkness: Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 5: First Darkness: Lust

"Gon, Killua," Kurapika said the names of her friends who are now in front of her, wearing their usual favorite clothes, except for their pants that replace their shorts.

"See, Gon. I told you, it was Kurapika," Killua said, eye's not leaving the small Kurapika in the arms of an unknown, but somehow familiar teenager.

"But how did you know it was Kurapika? She's just a child," Gon reasoned out with a childish pout.

"It cannot be a mistake. She's wearing the clothes that I lent to Kurapika, and she called our name."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." A weird laugh was heard from the opposite direction, a laugh that gave tension at the youngsters, especially at the duo in the middle.

Kuroro turned his head again at Hisoka and found him walking toward them in a slow manner. "Tchi!" he silently exclaimed, knowing that he cannot fight Hisoka in his current state. Kuroro cannot defeat him if he ever has to fight him at this time, especially with Kurapika in his arms.

Sensing the dangerous aura that flowing out from Hisoka's body, Kuroro took the need to act immediately as he turned his head back to the two boys and directed his gazed at the white haired teenager.

"Get her out of here and take her as far as you can," he said with urgency in his young, but authoritarian voice. "I will distract him while you do that."

"Eh?" was the only word that came out of Kurapika's mouth as Kuroro suddenly threw her to her friend, being caught by Killua in his arms as he and Gon immediately dashed out, taking her as far away as possible from that dangerous place.

"I'll go ahead, Gon!" Killua shouted as he glanced to his best friend. Seeing Gon's short nod, Killua released his nen. "Kanmuru!" In a flash, they disappeared out of Gon's sight.

"Wait, Killua!" she shouted, trying to release herself just like what she did with Kuroro, wiggling herself out of Killua's hold.

"What are you doing?" Killua asked, taking a sudden halt to tighten his hold to Kurapika as Kurapika was being so wobbly that he almost released his hold. He was just thankful that he managed to take her at a far away distance.

"Let me down, Killua," Kurapika said, which only sounded like a child's complaint to her friend.

"No," Killua answered.

"Why?!"

"Didn't you see Hisoka's expression, and that dark aura flowing out of him? He is going to kill us."

He's right. Hisoka will surely kill them if they stayed there and tried to fight him. The thing is, they left Kuroro to fight Hisoka alone. Surely, Kuroro cannot win against Hisoka in his current state. Kurapika wondered how much time was sucked from Kuroro. In Kurapika's assessment, her body turned into, more or less, a 12 years old child. That means, she lost six years of time. Kuroro on the other hand, seems to have lost more than that. He doesn't look like 22. More like 17 or 18. That means, he lost, more or less, 10 years. Now, the problem with Hisoka…

Kurapika stopped from wiggling and looked at Killua's face. "It wasn't Hisoka," she said.

"Huh?"

It wasn't Hisoka, that's what she said. He may have Hisoka's body and spirit, but there's something in him that doesn't belong to him. That dark aura that flowing around him… Kurapika was not sure, but the feeling that she felt when she saw Hisoka was somehow… familiar.

"It wasn't Hisoka," she repeated, eyes wavering from gold to scarlet.

Killua frowned in confusion as the tension around him became so heavy until the tension itself entered his body and intensified inside him. Killua do not understand what is happening. And without him knowing it, their body disappeared from their standpoint, only returning to the same spot where he was standing a few minutes ago in the small alley where they left Hisoka and the young stranger.

His confused eyes widened at the sight in front of him as he saw Gon being pushed to the wall by Hisoka's hand on his neck, feet kicking the crazy jester while his hands are clutching Hisoka's own hand, trying to release his hold on his neck.

"Gon!" Killua shouted as he quickly put down Kurapika and ran toward his best friend for his aid.

Hisoka's unchanging creepy face turned to him. Before letting go of Gon's neck, he intensified his hold, making Gon tightly close his eyes, and threw him on the concrete ground, unconscious, and flung to meet the seething Killua.

Kuroro, having full of scratches all over his body, was sitting at the other side of the alley with his back leaning on the wall. He watched the Zoldyck boy in disappointment as he fought with the now-more-frenzied-jester. Turning his head to Kurapika, he saw the girl watching with a serious expression and eyes shining in bright scarlet. With more effort, he pushed himself up, leaning his injured body to the wall to keep himself from falling. He slowly pushed his body away from the wall and started to walk toward the little Kurapika.

With Kurapika's burning scarlet eyes steady at the fighting duo, she tried to study Hisoka's movement while trying to concentrate on her nen. '_You should not underestimate your power, Kurapika_,' she remembered the words Profe said to her. '_You will know it is Verloren when you meet him_.' Indeed, she can feel Verloren inside Hisoka's body, '_and you will know exactly what to do_.' No, she doesn't know what to do. '_You are a Kuruta, right._' So what, if she is a Kuruta?

Too much preoccupied, she did not realize that Killua was already lying on the ground with injuries around his body, much like the unconscious Gon, and Hisoka is already on his way toward her like a flash. The scene was too fast for her child eyes that she did not manage to react, or even move in her spot until she felt someone else's body in front of her. Her sight was obscured by the broad chess that touching her forehead, making her feel every beat of his heart.

Kurapika widened her eyes as she realized that the owner of that body is Kuroro Lucifer and that Kuroro Lucifer's body is now falling onto her as he clutched his arms around her small body.

"Kuroro?" she asked, trying to suppress Kuroro's weight as she encircled her arm around him, sensing a warm liquid on his back. She tried to maintain her balance, but her strength was not enough as both of them fell on the ground with Kurapika in a sitting position and Kuroro bending over her, trying to recover himself to free Kurapika from his weight. With his one hand leaning over her shoulder and the other on the ground, she managed to see everything. She raised her left hand from Kuroro's back and saw blood on it. And raising her head above, she saw Hisoka standing in front of her, hand reaching with full of blood on his pointy nails up to his fingers.

"No." Kurapika's heart beats faster every second. She doesn't know what to do. "No." She cannot defeat Hisoka alone.

"Kurapika," she heard a soft whisper coming from Kuroro, whose head is now leaning over her small shoulder and both hands on the ground beside her. "You probably don't remember it, and it was because of me," he said in a voice that only her can hear. "The Kuruta tribe has the ability to repel darkness."

Kurapika widened her eyes at the mention of the Kuruta tribe's ability to repel darkness. Right, how did she forget that certain knowledge? So it was her ability to repel darkness and not the other one that Profe was trying to tell her. Why didn't she realize that earlier? Now that Kuroro mentioned it, she knows exactly what to do. Closing her eyes for a while, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again and helped Kuroro to lie on the ground beside her as he lost his consciousness.

"Verloren," Her already burning scarlet eyes burned even brighter. The wind swirled around and the surroundings suddenly dimmed as thick, dark clouds collected themselves above, covering the morning sky.

Everything that she sees is in the shade of red: the small alley, the trees at the distance, the sky above, the possessed Hisoka and the flowing aura around his body that reeks of blood lust. "Lust," she whispered, "you are the first darkness."

She reached her hands toward the unmoving Hisoka, who was still standing only a meter away from her, and formed a circle with her fingers. "I call upon you who hold the darkness of lust, go out of that body and return to the void!" Kurapika shouted. The wind around them became stronger and stronger. Kurapika stayed still as she observed the jester in front of her. It seems that something is happening inside him as his body twitch slightly. But Kurapika knows exactly what it is. It was Verloren's darkness being sucked away from him with her power.

A small whirlwind began to form from the circle that Kurapika formed with her hand, slowly taking away the dark aura that flowing around Hisoka's body until the darkness was fully taken away from him. The whirlwind coming from Kurapika's hand taken away all the darkness in Hisoka's body and that whirlwind started to enter the circle, disappearing into nothingness as it passed through Kurapika's hand, as if was entering a different dimension, using the circle as its door, until the whirlwind is nothing more.

The burning scarlet eyes of Kurapika subsided, going back to their golden color. Kurapika bent her body a little, putting her hands over her knees and she tried to catch her breath. The process she did was very tiring, it has taken away almost all her energy. Raising her head slightly, she saw Hisoka looking at his hands as if it was the first time that he has seen them. She tried to straightened her body, but she suddenly felt a light vertigo and fell to the ground with a thud beside Kuroro. She did not feel the hurt on her back when she fell, but she felt so weak. Looking up to the sky, she saw the thick dark clouds clearing out, allowing the rays of the morning sun to pass by, making Kurapika dazzle by the light.

When was the last time she experienced the same feeling that she's having right now? She doesn't remember ever using her ability to repel darkness before. But it was somehow… nostalgic. She tried and tried to remember, but there's nothing entering her mind as her eyes started to close very slowly until they completely closed and her consciousness drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

AN:

Hello dears!

So, how is it?

Please review.

(•‿•)


	6. Pairo and his Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

Chapter 6: Pairo and his Gift

The laughter of children resonated around the beautiful forest in the province of Rukuso. But the little girl's feeling doesn't go along with the atmosphere in front of her as she watched with her golden eyes, the other children playing happily in their small paradise.

She has been there alone for a time, she doesn't know how long, leaning on a tree, succumbing herself on her own thoughts while clutching the skirt of her blue tribal dress.

"Kurapika!" a 16 years old boy with chestnut brown hair, wearing a red Kuruta tribal garment with yellow lining and a full body training suit underneath, came running to her.

"Pairo!?" Kurapika asked, a little surprise to see the boy in front of her, catching his breath from the run before he stood straight to face her fully. "I thought you already left," she said, looking at the honey-colored eyes of her friend.

"How can I just leave without saying goodbye to my little Kurapika?" Pairo said as he put his hand over Kurapika's head.

"I am not little!" Kurapika protested with a pout.

"Yes, you are."

She sighed. "I wish I could go with you."

"I wish so too, but you are just 12 years old. You still need to wait for four years more."

Kurapika cannot help but to feel sad at that. "Why it is that we can only go outside this forest when we reach 16? It's so unfair!" She cannot help herself but to feel the want to cry at the thought of her best friend, her only true friend, leaving her behind, alone and lonely in this forest.

"That is because the elders want to protect us while we are not able to control our eyes. We can only properly use our eyes when we turn 16,"Pairo reasoned out.

Seeing that his little friend has nothing to say anymore, Pairo knelt in front of Kurapika as he grabbed her right hand with his left hand, turning it so that her palm is facing him. He put his right hand above as he slid something into her fingers and removed his hands and stood again.

Curious on what the thing that Pairo put in her hand, Kurapika opened her fingers and saw a red diamond drop earring lying silently on her palm.

"This is…"

"A magical earring," Pairo said. "It is a magical earring that can do wonders. It is my parting gift to you."

Kurapika cannot take it anymore. She hugged Pairo tightly as she released her cry. "I will miss you, Pairo!"

"I will miss you too," Pairo said, returning the hug. "And don't worry, the time will come when the other children will be able to treat you the same way I do," he said as he ended the hug. "They are just afraid. But I'm sure, that fear will be gone at a time. You just have to wait-."

~o~

-You just have to wait-wait-wait.

The voice of her best friend echoed in her mind as Kurapika awoke from her dream, fluttering her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was the white ceiling above. She blinked, trying to register everything in her mind. "Pairo," she whispered. But then she suddenly remembered the previous occurrence, making her sit up hastily, with the white blanket falling at her lap. "Hisoka!" she shouted as she turned her head side by side from left to right and stopped immediately when she saw Kuroro lying on the other bed not far away from her own bed. Only then she realized she's inside a big room with four beds. The other beds on her left being unoccupied, leaving her and Kuroro alone inside the room with white colored walls and drowned curtains hanging at the side before the huge window on the wall beside Kuroro's bed. Even the bed sheets, the blankets and the tiles on the floor are white.

Could it be… they are in the heaven? 'That's impossible,' Kurapika thought to herself. Only seeing Kuroro here proves that they're not anywhere near the heaven. Aren't you being mean to your savior? Kurapika wants to slap herself for thinking ill over Kuroro. Not that she already forgave him or something. It's just that, as mentioned earlier, he was her savior. Yes. Whether Kurapika accept it or not, Kuroro was the one who saved her life. And he had not saved her just once, but twice. But anyway, Kurapika is sure they are not in the heaven. So…

"Where?" she asked, travelling her eyes around the room. Averting her gaze from the white room, she looked down at her own body, she raised her small hand in front of her and realized she's wearing a white long robe that is usually worn by a hospital patient.

Wait, hospital? Kurapika turned her head back to Kuroro. Right, they must be inside the hospital. But how did they get inside the hospital? Or who took them to the hospital? Kurapika questioned in her mind and then remembered the last thing that happened before she lost her consciousness. Could it be… "Hisoka?"

Kurapika took the blanket away and brought her feet out of the bed to the tiled floor and stood up. She turned her body sideways to her left and saw a white double door on the wall facing the end of the beds. Turning her head back to the other occupant of the room, she looked at the sleeping figure for a while and turned back again to the door and started walking with her bare feet. She reached her hand to the knob on the right door, opened it and went out of the room, seeing a long hallway from side to side with a number of doors at each side including the door in their room and the door in front of her. There are also double doors at each of the far end, but different from the other double doors. Must be the elevators.

Taking a deep breath, Kurapika closed the door behind her and walked the long hallway to the right. As she got close, she saw two buttons, with arrow symbols going up and going down at the side of the double door. Kurapika reached her hand to the buttons and pushed the button with the arrow up symbol. A few seconds later, the double door opened, revealing a white rectangular compartment, illuminated by the light coming from the semi transparent ceiling.

Kurapika entered the elevator, seeing nine buttons with number 1 to 7, B1 and B2. So the building has seven floors, not including the basements, Kurapika thought as she pushed the button with number 7. After a few seconds, the elevator reached the seventh floor as a sound of a bell was heard and the double door opened. Kurapika exited and turned to the side, seeing a stairway upward and downward.

Walking to the said stairway, Kurapika took the steps going up until she found a door at the end of the small platform at the top of the stairway. Arriving at the platform, she opened the door and saw the vast roof deck of the building, barricaded by high railing at each of its sides. Kurapika stepped out of the door to the deck, turning her head side by side. If her estimate is correct, the roof deck is triple the size of a tennis court.

Kurapika walked toward the nearest railing, making her long hair dance wildly with the strong, cold wind, and saw the small city of Yama, including the other mountains and hills nearby. The building she's standing on is probably the highest and largest building in Yama City. Unconsciously, Kurapika reached her hand to her ear where she placed the diamond drop earring that Pairo gave her. But… it's gone. "It's gone!" she thought out aloud. 'Wait, could it be…,' she thought, remembering the things that occurred in a certain building inside a certain vault, with the man named Omokage after he opened the 'Pandora's box'.

That must be it. The earring must have protected her and Kuroro against the dark matter that was released from the box, or rather, jar. "It protected us," she murmured.

That earring, she had been using it to hide herself in a male body. And one day she decided to stop using it when she saw a crack in the red diamond stone, thinking that it might break completely if she continued on using its power. But now, it's gone. It must have broken completely when it created a barrier to cover her and Kuroro from the harm. Maybe if she hadn't had the earring, they would be dead at that very moment. She's very thankful that her childhood friend gave that earring to her as his parting gift. It was one of those things that she values more that her own life. It was her best friend's gift after all.

"Why did you have to go back at that time, Pairo?" Right, if her friend did not go back at that certain time, the time when the spiders attack their small village, Pairo should still be alive. And now, the earring was gone. The only thing that she held as a memento of her only happiness during her childhood, her only friend's memento, was gone.

'_The time will come when the other children will be able to treat you the same way I do_.' The voice of her friend echoed in her mind.

"That will never happen," she said in a sad tone.

'_You just have to wait_.'

"I have nothing to wait for anymore." Kurapika put her hand down to her side and made a tight fist with both of her hands. Of all the time in her past six years, Kurapika never cried. But now, as much as she wanted to stop it, but unable to do so, Kurapika cried, cried hard like never been before.

~o~

Kurapika went back to the room where she left Kuroro, opening the door and saw Leorio, who was wearing a doctor's coat, strangling Kuroro as he clutched at the collar of his robe while Gon and Killua, who are also wearing hospital robes, are trying to calm him down.

"I told you, I do not know where she is," Kurapika heard Kuroro's boyish voice speaking in mild irritation. "She probably went out before I woke up."

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asked as she entered the huge room, taking the male's attentions to her.

"Kurapika!" Gon, Killua and Leorio shouted at once upon seeing her.

"Where the heck have you been?" Leorio asked impatiently. "We've been looking for you the whole time at every floor of the building!"

"Oh! But you did not look at the roof deck," Kurapika deadpanned, making Leorio's, including Gon's, jaw drop. Killua crossed his hands at the back of his head. He probably did not search seriously, or rather, he did not even try to search for her. Well, that's not actually necessary. "Did I really take too long?" she asked.

"Iie," Killua answered, "those two, especially Leorio, were just overly worried for nothing."

"I see," she said. "How did we manage to get here anyway?"

Killua looked away, clearly having no idea like her, and turned his head to Gon, who was also looking at him, but shook his head and looked at Leorio. Kurapika, Killua, and Kuroro also looked at the student doctor.

"Actually," Leorio finally said. "Hisoka brought you all up here. I really don't know how he did, but he did."

"So it was Hisoka after all," Kurapika said.

"Anyway," Killua suddenly spoke up. "How did you end up in that body?" he asked, taking Leorio and Gon's attention. "And," he paused, raising his hand and pointed his thumb at the young stranger, "who is that person?"

"Eh? You didn't ask him?"

"He doesn't want to tell us," Gon said.

"Yea, we asked him many times," Leorio added.

Kurapika turned her gaze at Kuroro, seeing him looking away, trying to suppress his eyes from twitching, but with Kurapika's keen eyes, she was able to see the slightest movement on his face. Kurapika stopped herself from smirking as she thought of something evil in a twisted sense. 'So you don't want my friends to learn that you are Kuroro Lucifer. You don't want them to know about your unfortunate predicament. Shame on you Kuroro.'

"Very well," Kurapika started, walking over to the young stranger, stopping beside his bed and turned to face her friend who also turned to look at her. "Gon, Killua, Leorio," she said, "I would like you to meet…. Kuroro Lucifer."

Gon, Leorio and even Killua's jaw doped comically as they rolled their bulging eyes at the somewhat embarrassed Kuroro Lucifer. It can't be, they thought. They cannot believe that the young stranger was actually Kuroro Lucifer, the leader of the fearsome, class-S criminal, Genei Ryodan, and Leorio just tried to strangle him earlier. If they got him really piss off earlier, they could have been back immediately to the free beds, injured, especially Leorio. Or worst, they could have been dead by now.

Kurapika tried to suppress herself from laughing, but the more she looks at the faces of her friends, and including Kuroro, the more she cannot handle herself from laughing out loud. "Hahahahaha!" she laughed, bending her body a little as she put her left hand over her mouth and her right hand on her stomach. "Hahahahaha!"

"No way," the three manage to utter at once. Looking back at Kurapika, the trio cannot help, but to be swayed by their friend's laughter as they looked at each other and started to laugh with each other. "Hahahahaha!"

Sighing, Kuroro turned his head to Kurapika, who by then, just stopped from laughing and instead, watched her friends with a smile. But…. that smile was suddenly replaced by a sad expression. "Pairo," she whispered.

* * *

AN:

Please review.

(•‿•)


	7. Another pursuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Chapter 7: Another pursuit

It's just a mirror, an object that reflects everything visible in front of it. An object that reflects every movement of every living and non-living things in front of it and every color that those living and non-living things has, whether it is white, black, red, blue….or golden.

Kurapika sighed as she looked at her own reflection in the huge mirror inside the bathroom of the room they're occupying in the hospital, located at the end of the bathroom, facing the door, reflecting everything inside the room, including her small body, her light-blue Lolita dress that Gon and Killua bought somewhere around the city, its white collar,the light-blue ribbon in front of the collar, her long and slightly wet, golden hair and the list go on. But, Kurapika doesn't like the reflection she is seeing. Especially….

"My eyes," she whispered, reaching her right hand to the side of her head, near her right eye. "My… golden eyes." She sighed again, missing her blue colored eyes. No matter how she tried to not hate her eyes, Kurapika always ends up hating them more and more.

Why would she not hate them? Every time she sees her golden eyes in the mirror, she cannot help but to remember all her misfortune during her childhood. Just because of her golden eyes, the children of the Kuruta clan treated her so differently. They never give her a change to prove to them that she will never use that… that… that 'cursed thing' against them.

Well, she cannot blame them, especially after she accidentally used that 'cursed thing' against them. Yes, accidentally. She was sick back then, very sick, and she tried to go out by herself. She wandered alone in the forest, wanting to get some fresh air. Everyone in the village became frantic as they tried to search for her in the forest, and so they found her resting in front of the stream. And Kurapika, because she was very sick, she saw hallucination and thought she was being attacked by bad spirits. Because of that, the children became more afraid of her.

'_It's not a curse, Kurapika_,' she remembered the elders saying to her.'I_t was a gift from the spirits of the forest_.'

How can she believe to that?

In the end, Pairo was the only child who was brave enough to reach out to her and befriend mother died the time day she born and her father, on the other hand, was always busy with his duty as the clan's chieftain, so she only had Pairo as her back support.

The earring that Pairo gave her became useful to her when she sneaked secretly out of the village and out of the forest to follow him to the outside world. When she used the earring to make a male body out of her own, her eye color also changed and turned to blue. Nevertheless, she did not manage to reunite with Pairo in the outside world. She did not manage to find him. And so with a resigned expression,she returned to the forest, finding Pairo in the forest, completely worried over her as he hugged her tightly upon seeing her back.

And then the cursed day came….the day that her small, beloved clan was attacked by a band of demonic people.

Kurapika closed her eyes as she sighed for the second time. She sighed out of sadness for the loss of her people. Even though the children treated her so differently, she still loves them and cares for them. And then, she sighed out of longing. She misses her best friend.

"Why won't you let me see your wound?!" Leorio's muffled shout coming from the room took Kurapika out of her reverie. She turned to the door of the bathroom with a frown on her face, wondering what was happening outside.

"No," the boyish voice of Kuroro sounded with twisted determination.

Getting more curious, Kurapika walked to the door, opened it and got out of the bathroom, seeing Leorio's tall figure, trying to get Kuroro out of his hospital robe. But more like, he was trying to strangle him for the second time.

The group has been staying in the hospital for two days, and that was mainly because of Kuroro's injury on his back, which he got from Hisoka when he blocked his attack for Kurapika. Since no one in the hospital can cure an injury in just a few seconds like Kurapika, and Kurapika was still unable to use her nen, the group decided to stay in the hospital for a while.

But, as previously mentioned, the reason for their staying in the hospital was Kuroro's injury. Kurapika has fully recovered. Gon and Killua's scratches were all cured. Despite that fact, all of them decided to stay in the hospital, and again, it was because of Kuroro's injury.

No. Actually, it was Kurapika's decision alone to stay in the hospital. That was because she cannot leave the hospital without Kuroro. Not that she pitied him for being alone, but because Kuroro would surely leave the hospital once she left and would follow her wherever she go. And that was probably because of their predicament for having part of their time sucked by the 'Pandora's box'. With that, Gon and Killua decided to stay in the hospital with her and also offered their help to accompany her and Kuroro in the search for the remaining six darkness. Of course, Kurapika gladly accepted their offer, thinking that she doesn't want to travel alone with her mortal enemy.

And now, seeing the two quarreling at this time makes Kurapika wonders how Leorio could act toward Kuroro just like that. Come to think of it, she should be the one being questioned, how could she act normal toward Kuroro. He's her mortal enemy, right?

Well, that's not what important right now. Kurapika still needs to find the other six darkness, and Kuroro is going to accompany her. That must be also the reason how Gon, Killua and Leorio started to act normal in front of Kuroro. They don't see him as a threat thing about Kuroro, he actually doesn't have to accompany her to the search. Kuroro did not say anything about it. It was just Kurapika's instinct that he would follow her and his actions prove her to be correct.

"Let me see it!" Leorio shouted again.

Kurapika sighed. Kuroro is such a stubborn, making her realize how her friends have been going through when she's being like that, stubborn. Deciding to intervene with the quarreling duo, Kurapika made her way toward them. She reached out her hand to tug at Leorio's white jacket, stopping him from strangling Kuroro as he curiously looked over his side where the tugging of his jacket coming from.

"Kurapika?" he asked, looking down at the little Kurapika, who was looking at him, but immediately turned her head to Kuroro.

"Let him see your wound, Kuroro," she said calmly. "We're not going anywhere until Leorio guaranteed your full recovery."

"Tchi!" was the silent exclamation of Kuroro as he allowed Leorio to look at his wound. That was just the proof of the statement before mentioned. Kuroro would not leave the hospital without Kurapika, and he would surely follow her wherever she goes.

Kurapika sighed for the second time. "I'll go out for a while," she said as she moved out from her position and walked toward the double door.

"Where are you going?" Leorio asked, looking at her.

"Roof deck."

"Ah. If you find Gon and Killua on your way, tell them to go back here. I still have to look at their injuries."

"Oh, they must be wandering around the city again. And you don't have to check their injuries over and over again. I can assure you, those two are completely healed," Kurapika said before going out of the room.

~o~

Meanwhile, at the very top of the same hospital, standing on the very roof of the doorway toward the roof deck was none other than…. Hisoka. He was standing there for a while now, looking at the general direction of the city.

"I'm bored," he said nonchalantly.

Indeed, for Hisoka, Yama City is such a boring place. There isn't any strong nen user in the city. To say the truth, the City doesn't have much people at all. The streets are almost empty. It was so quiet. Hisoka only went here in the city because he heard from Illumi that the mafia would hold an underground auction in this city and that he might find something interesting. Well indeed, he found something… very interesting.

A creepy smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Ah! Finally, she arrived." As he said those words, the door bellow the roof he's standing on opened and a figure of a little girl came out. And as if sensing the stares directed to her, the girl turned around and tilted her head upward.

"Hisoka!" Kurapika shouted in surprise and immediately stepped backward until she's far away enough from the doorway and took a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?"

"My, my. Do not be so agitated. I just came here to have a little fun," the jester said, taking a joker card out of nowhere, looked at it and smiled a creepy smile. Well, at least, that was Hisoka's trademark of smile and not the other one. At least, he's back from being just Hisoka.

Nonetheless…

'How can I not be so agitated?' Kurapika thought to herself. Yes, Hisoka is back being Hisoka. But when you are talking about Hisoka, you are talking about a psychotic, homicidal, bloodthirsty, and insane jester. And that's only mean one thing… Kurapika is in danger. If ever Hisoka attacks her, she has nothing to use against him. 'Why should he show himself at a time like this?'

Hisoka jumped from his position to the roof deck and started to advance slowly toward the little Kurapika, twirling the card in front of him with his fingers. "Why don't you play with me for a while, ojou-chan?" he said, making Kurapika realized that she made the wrong move. She should have gone back inside the building instead of backing away. The railing that surrounds the roof deck is too high for her to reach. Well, with her current state, she doubts that she can even jump the height of the building, so there's no point of reaching the top of the railing. Now she's trapped inside the roof deck.

'Should I use that?' she asked herself. 'No, I can't let him see that. But, I have to do something now,' she thought, seeing Hisoka's continues advances toward her. She looked at the railing to her left, facing the front yard of the hospital, thinking that she might find someone or anyone, and ran toward the said railing. Thanking all the spirit of good fortune, she saw Gon and Killua walking toward the entrance of the hospital while talking to each other.

"GON! KILLUA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping that her friends would hear her somehow.

With Gon and Killua's keen hearing, they clearly heard the call of Kurapika coming from the roof deck and so, tilting their head upward they saw their friend behind the high railing, with her hands clutching at the metal bars. But then… Their eyes suddenly widened as they saw the other person that appeared behind Kurapika.

"Hisoka!" they shouted in unison.

"Get away from her!" Killua immediately reacted as he concentrated his nen on his feet and jump the height of the building, landing at the top of the railing and jump again toward Hisoka to attack him. But Hisoka was quick to dodge his attack as he jumped backward, taking a few distance away from him. Nonetheless, Killua felt satisfied at the outcome. He landed exactly behind Kurapika, where Hisoka was standing a while ago. At least now, if Hisoka tried to attack Kurapika he has to go against him first.

Gon followed Killua's lead, jumping at the railing and then beside Kurapika. "Are you all right, Kurapika," he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, turning behind Killua.

"You are not hurt anywhere?"

"I'm not."

"Anyway," Killua cut in, "we have to go away from him," he said, looking intently at Hisoka.

"My, my. You are not trying to take away my prey," Hisoka said, with his set of cards now in front of him, shuffling them in his hands.

"Gon," Killua called in a whisper that only Gon and Kurapika can hear. "I will take away Kurapika with me, while you go inside the building from the entrance below and proceed to our room to warn Kuroro and Leorio."

"Got it," Gon answered in the same volume.

With that, Killua quickly turned to Kurapika, took her in his arms and jumped up the railing and down to the ground and ran as fast as possible, away from the jester. Just as he thought, Hisoka followed him.

"Kanmuru!"

~o~

On the other hand, Gon followed Killua's lead down to the hospital ground and did what was told to him. He immediately entered the building and went straight to their room, bursting open the double door, arriving just in time as Leorio finished replacing Kuroro's bandage on his injury.

"Listen to me. Hisoka just appeared at the hospital and tried to do something to Kurapika so Killua took Kurapika away, but Hisoka followed him in pursuit!" God said out loud in one breath, making him pant a little.

"Hisoka?!" from Kuroro, "WHAT?!" from Leorio, as they shouted at the same time. Kuroro quickly took his white shirt that Gon and Killua got for him (They just want to see him wearing clothes other than black, so they choose white. Nonetheless, Kuroro was thankful for their concern as he cannot continue wearing his oversize clothes.), wear it and immediately got out of the room and out of the hospital with Gon following behind him.

Now the problem is… where could be Killua run into? "Which direction did they go," he asked, directing his question to Gon.

"There," Gon answered, pointing at the most wooded area of the city.

Without saying anything, Kuroro went off straight to that direction.

"Wait!" Gon shouted as he followed Kuroro.

~o~

Meanwhile, Leorio, being the lesser nen user, was left alone in the hospital room, wondering by himself of what he should do. Surely, catching up with his friends would be futile, so he cannot go after them. The only thing he can do now is to wait.

"Ahhh! This is frustrating!"

To be continued.

~o~o~

AN:

So, how is it?

Please review! Many thanks!

(•‿•)


	8. A new resolve

AN: I returned this fiction back to Rated T.

And before we go to the chapter, here's a brief character profile to remove the confusion.

Kurapika: From 18 to 12 years old, 5'2 to 4'5

Kuroro: From 27 to 17 years old, 5'9.5 to 5'5 (Yea, I made them a foot height apart (^◡^) )

Gon: 14 years old, 5'0

Killua: 14 years old, 5'1

And now, let's go to chapter 8.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 8: A new resolve

He has been running for a time now, and his nen is almost at its limit. He cannot just stop using his nen, or the frenzied Hisoka would catch up to them sooner. But what should he do? He's already running out of charge. Killua gritted his teeth out of frustration.

"Are you all right, Killua?" little Kurapika asked, seeing the frustrated expression on Killua's face.

"I'm fine," he answered, not leaving his focus on his surroundings. "But I'm running out of charge. I have to find a secluded place with electricity."

"Electricity? So that's the tickling sensation I can feel."

"Ah, right. I'm sorry for that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But if you really need electricity, I think I can provide you some."

"Wha-," Killua was not able to continue his question as he felt a sudden pressure around his body, making him stop from his run. It was the same feeling that he felt before with the same circumstances (running away from the possessed Hisoka). He looked around to see his surroundings, but he was unable to see anything clearly, as if everything around him is shifting to something different. No, it was not the surrounding around him. It was… his own body.

Ina blink of an eye, they're not in the same forest anymore... they are already in a totally different place. Nonetheless, he's still standing in a forest. Although, all Killua can see are trees, grasses and small plants everywhere, he knows that it was not in the same forest he was running in anymore. Casting his head down at the girl in his arms, he saw Kurapika looking at him with her burning scarlet eyes. He turned halfway to look behind him and saw the shadow-like view of Yama City, far away from their current location.

"What was that?" he asked, returning his gaze to Kurapika as he put her down to stand on her own.

"Void. That's how the others call it," Kurapika said, standing straight as she reverted her eyes back to their golden color.

"Void?" Killua repeated questioningly.

"Uhm. They called it void because they do not know how to describe it. They do not know where it came from."

"That makes it more difficult to understand," Killua said, frowning. "But at least, you know how to use it."

"No," Kurapika said, shaking her head, "not at all. I just learned the teleportation thing by chance, but I didn't want to show it to Hisoka."

"I see," Killua said. "So, how will you provide me some electricity?"

"As far as I can tell," Kurapika started, taking Killua's hands with her own small hands, "my power is something related to the elements," she said, remembering the time when she accidentally used her power against her own people; she remembered how the land shook vigorously; how the wind swirled wildly; how the trees swayed frantically; how the grasses grew excessively as every leaf wiggled desperately, lashing everywhere, hurting the people nearby.

Kurapika shook her head, clearing the memory out of her mind. 'This is not the time to remember bad things,' she thought to herself. With that, Kurapika breathed out deeply and started to concentrate, closing her eyes in the process.

Killua remained silent as he observed Kurapika. He turned his head to the surroundings as he felt the wind suddenly got colder and colder, and then he felt a sudden pressure coming from his hands. No, it was coming from Kurapika's hand, flowing into his hands and into his veins. He can feel a strong aura flowing into his body.

Kurapika let go of Killua's hands, opening her eyes again and saw the strong aura surrounding her friend's body. She did not know that her power can actually do that kind of thing. Ever since the accident in the forest occurred, Kurapika refrained from using her power again. But, thinking that she doesn't want to become a burden to her friends, she decided, she has to learn how to use her power somehow. She just hopes that her experiment with Killua would be successful. And so, this is the outcome. Killua received a huge amount of energy into his body, in exchange, Kurapika exhausted her own energy. With that, as Kurapika stepped backward, she suddenly felt a light vertigo and almost fell to the ground if not for Killua's arms, catching her small body.

"Kurapika!" Killua shouted as he immediately acted at Kurapika's sudden fall and saw her unconscious in his arms. He looked at her with his wondering eyes, thinking about the happenings just a few seconds ago. He doesn't understand what Kurapika did for him to have this overflowing aura in his body. "What is that void, actually?" he asked. "What are you, actually?"

"Anyway," he said, adjusting Kurapika in his arms and turned back at the direction of Yama City. "Don't you think, you went too far with your teleportation?" he asked with a mild, annoyed look on his face, thinking that he has to run the distance they've got into, back to Yama City. Of course, they have to reunite with Gon and the others. Sighing out loudly, Killua released his nen, "kanmuru," and started running toward Yama City.

~o~

Meanwhile, Hisoka was walking in the forest of Yama City, searching silently for his prey.

"Hmmm. They suddenly disappeared," he said. "Where could have they gone into? Ah! That doesn't matter." He stopped walking as a creepy smile appeared on his face and turned around to face the newcomers. Not long enough, Gon and Kuroro appeared from behind the trees and stopped at a good distance before him. "Nice seeing you again, Gon," he greeted. "And who is this new unripe fruit we have here?" he asked, looking interestingly at Kuroro.

'That's none of your business, and you don't have to know,' Kuroro mentally said.

"You didn't recognize him? He's Kuroro Lucifer," Gon answered as innocently as ever.

"Eh?" Hisoka asked, dumbfounded.

'You didn't recognize me yourself,' Kuroro thought to himself, twitching his eyes in annoyance. Anyway, that's not what important for now. "Where is -," he pause. 'He better not know her identity,' he thought. "Where is the girl and the Zoldyck boy?"

"Right, where is Kurapika and Killua?"

Kuroro wants to face palm at Gon's naivety. Uhh! This boy doesn't know how to read through the lines!

"I see, I see," Hisoka said as he recovered from the dumbfounded state and returned the creepy smile on his face. "So you returned from being a teenager. And that girl with Killua is actually Kurapika. How interesting."

"I'm asking you, where are they?" Kuroro asked again with his cold voice.

"Don't know," Hisoka answered, shrugging his shoulder, but still with the creepy smile on his face. "They just disappeared. Why don't' you play with me instead," he said, taking out his deck of card and started shuffling them.

With that, Kuroro and Gon readied themselves as they took a fighting stance.

Hisoka started his attack as he sent his nen induced card toward Gon and Kuroro. The two dodge the attack easily and Gon returned the attack as he charged himself forward and sent a flying kick at Hisoka's upper body, but Hisoka deflected his attack with his forearm. Gon landed with his feet on the ground and repositioned his body for his next attack, his jajanken.

Kuroro on the other hand took his benz knife and lunged toward Hisoka, giving time for Gon to concentrate on his nen, swinging his knife horizontally. Hisoka dodged his attack as he jumped backward, took another set of card and sent them toward Kuroro. Kuroro deflected the card with his knife. Glancing sideways, he saw the boy getting ready for his attack and Kuroro readied himself to jump away from Hisoka.

"First comes rock… jan..ken.. rock!" Gon sent his attack at Hisoka, but Hisoka managed to dodge his attack again as he jumped from his position and landed on a tree branch.

Kuroro sighed, seeing that they won't be able to inflict some damage to Hisoka if they continued on like this. Gon did become stronger, and so was Hisoka. On the other hand, he was... No, not because he returned from being a teenager, he also became weaker. The Hisoka he fought a few days ago was different from the Hisoka they are facing now. Hisoka may be strong, even without that dark aura with him, but Kuroro would not know if he can defeat him alone if he won't try. Now, it's time to get serious.

Gon was still thinking about how to defeat Hisoka in their current situation until he felt the release of aura coming from his right. Turning his head in that direction, he saw Kuroro standing firmly on his ground, being surrounded by his strong aura.

Hisoka remained standing on the tree branch, watching the teenage Kuroro with a look of interest in his eyes. The aura that surrounds Kuroro is somehow different from what Hisoka can remember. It was as if, the young Kuroro that he's seeing is actually different from the Kuroro he knew. This young man standing before him... he may not be as strong as the previous Kuroro, but when he gets ripen, he will be stronger that the previous one. "Interesting, interesting," he said to himself and jumped down from the branch to the grass-filled ground.

Kuroro's eyes never left Hisoka's figure, looking at him intensely while concentrating in his own aura. 'My nen,' he thought to himself. 'If every bit of myself returned from being a 17 years old, my hatsu should have also returned from the previous one.' Right, he almost forgot that his hunter book was not his original hatsu. He only developed the hunter book when the property of his nen had changed. 'After that cursed day had occurred.'

Taking a turn half-way to his left, Kuroro started moving from his place, but kept his eyes at the jester. He walked slowly to the nearest tree, reaching his hands as he placed his palm on the tree trunk and started concentrating his nen on his palm to the tree trunk. 'When I developed the hunter book, the basis of my nen was materialization. But my original nen was...'

Kuroro removed his palm from the tree trunk, and as his hand took distance from it, a part of the wood stretched out, as if it was being magnetized by Kuroro's palm. Starting from the point where Kuroro placed his palm a while ago, a ten-inch-long circular stick came out. Kuroro immediately moved his hand, grabbing the stick that came out from the tree and pulled it out, taking with him a very long wooded stick and leaving a crater on the tree trunk. Kuroro grabbed the middle of the stick with his free hand, bent it and cut it in half, turning it into a double wooded sword. And so, having a weapon in his hands, Kuroro lunged himself toward Hisoka...

~o~

"Kurapika..." she heard a voice of a male calling her. She doesn't know from who it was, but it is somehow... familiar. "Kurapika," the voice called again. "It's time," the voice said.

'Time?' Kurapika asked mentally as she fluttered open her eyes. The bright sunlight dazzled her, leaving her unable to see anything, making her frown from too much brightness. It seems she's lying on the ground with the small grasses beneath her.

"It's time, Kurapika," the voice continued.

"What time," she asked.

Footsteps sounded from a distance, going closer to her, only stopping near her head as the owner of those steps bent over her. But because of the dazzling light, Kurapika cannot see his face. The only thing she can tell is that, the person is indeed, a male, a male in his late teen with dark hair hanging down up to his ears and bangs, covering his forehead.

"It's time for our lesson."

-Son, son, son. The voice echoed in her mind as Kurapika woke up from her dream, slowly opening her eyes and realized she was lying in the arms of someone as that someone was running in ridiculous speed in the middle of a forest.

"Gasp!" Kurapika snapped open her eyes as she remembered the happenings before she lost consciousness.

"Thanks goodness, you're awake," she heard Killua's voice saying in relief. Kurapika turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Killua looking straight ahead with his hair sticking out weirdly, as if they are infused with electricity. Well, to say the truth, there are threads of electricity coming out of Killua's body, prickling Kurapika a bit. "I was worried about you," he continued his sentence.

"Where are we?" Kurapika asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few minutes," Killua answered. "We're entering Yama City. We still have to reunite with Gon and the others." And sighing, he said, "you should have brought us somewhere nearer the city."

Kurapika looked away with a little expression of embarrassment on her face. "Sorry about that. I'm still unable to control my ability very well."

"I see... Well, let's forget about that for now," he said as he continued on running in the forest while jumping on the tree branches every now and then...

When the two arrived near the forest where they came from before disappearing, Killua stopped running and deactivated his nen as he felt two strong auras clashing with each other. From the familiarity of it, he can tell that one of those clashing aura belongs to Hisoka. On the other hand, the other aura is not familiar, so he cannot tell to whom it came from. But... how about Gon? What happened to him?

With those questions in mind, Killua walked in the direction of the classing nen. As he came nearer, he saw Gon in between the trees, standing straight, watching in awe at the scene before him. And so seeing him like that, Killua ran over him, avoiding the trees while keeping Kurapika in his arms.

"Gon," he called, stopping beside his best friend and taking Gon's attention to him.

"Ah! Killua! Kurapika!" he acknowledged excitedly.

"How are you? What happened?"

"Well," Gon said and turned his gaze back to the scene happening at a distance away from them.

Killua also turned his head to that direction and saw the owners of the clashing aura, bringing each other in an intense battle. And he was right about the owner of the familiar aura. It was, indeed, Hisoka. And realized that the owner of the other aura in none other than... "Kuroro Lucifer?!"

"Bokken swords," Kurapika spoke up silently, seeing the weapon that Kuroro is using against Hisoka. "I never thought Kuroro mastered the use of twin sword," she said as she watched Kuroro's perfect sync with his swords, swinging them perfectly at Hisoka while blocking the incoming attacks. Based on personal experience, mastering the use of twin sword is harder than mastering a single sword. Since you have to use both hands, the power of the attack is limited to the strength of each hand. To make up to that limitation, you have to be quick and accurate.

But now, seeing Kuroro perfectly using the art of twin sword, she cannot help, but sigh to herself. Even though she knows how to make up for limitation of using the twin sword, it seems Kuroro do not have to make up for that limitation. His attacks are so powerful that Hisoka has to protect his body with ko, especially his arms as he was using them to block Kuroro's attack, since he cannot use his cards for blocking those intense attacks. In addition to those powerful attacks, Kuroro is fast and accurate, taking Hisoka to his limit, making him unable to block every attack that Kuroro made. Both of them are strong. But...

"This fight should be stopped immediately," Kurapika said, "or both of them will really kill each other."

"How?" Killua asked as he put Kurapika down.

"Their battle is so intense," Gon said. "I can't even do anything."

Kurapika took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she started concentrating to herself. 'Remember how you did it. Remember how you did it. Remember how you did it.' She concentrated on the power deep inside her body, the power that flows throughout her system, within her every veins, within the blood that flows in those veins, within her beating heart and within her very soul.

Kurapika reopened her eyes, burning in bright scarlet. She took a step forward and the aura inside her flowed out, surrounding her small body. It's an aura, very different from nen. It's an aura that even she herself cannot describe. Nevertheless, 'remember how you did it,' Kurapika has to learn how to trust in her ability.

'I'm sure, you'll be able to control it in time,' she remembered someone from the past told her, but she doesn't remember who it was. Pairo, perhaps, or her father. 'I believe, you can do it. You should also believe in yourself.' Or it could be the person in her dream. Well…

"Thank you, whoever you are." The flow of aura around her became stronger, making her long hair sway by the force and her blue dress, raffled on her body. Taking another step, the grasses in front of her suddenly grew up and as if having freewill to move, the long leaves swayed in fast speed in the direction of the fighting duo.

The fighting duo immediately dodged the long grass leaves as they saw them coming from their peripheral vision. They jumped out of their standpoint and took an opposite direction from each other, but the grass leaves continued to move toward Hisoka, whipping out here and there. Hisoka managed to dodge the whipping leaves while trying to cut them with his cards, but the leaves continued to grow. More leaves came in his way, but this time, the leaves did not whip around, instead, the leaves warped around his arms, around his feet and around his body, leaving him unable to move.

Hisoka tried to break himself free out of the clutches of the leaves, but he was unable to do so. The leaves are so tight and unbreakable, as if they are embedded, or created by nen. But no, Hisoka cannot tract even a tiny bit of nen on the leaves. Curiously, Hisoka tilted his head forward and saw little Kurapika standing at a good distance away from him with Killua and Gon beside her, looking at him with her eyes burning in scarlet.

"Is this your work?" he asked with curiosity and interest plastered on his slightly beaten up face.

"I have no duty to answer that," Kurapika answered. "Just one thing," she said, "stop from pursuing us any further." And turning to Kuroro she said, "let's go." She turned around and started walking away with Gon and Killua following her.

Kuroro followed the trio as he turned one last look at Hisoka, seeing the unwavering interest in his eyes directed to Kurapika.

The four of them went farther away until they came out of Hisoka's view.

"I do not know how much longer I can control those leaves to restrain Hisoka," Kurapika started, not stopping from her walk, "we should hurry," she said.

"Saying that," Killua said as he put his hand over Kurapika's shoulder, stopping her from her track as Kurapika turned to look at him. "We should start running," he finished his sentence, taking Kurapika in his arms and started running. Gon and Kuroro followed.

As soon as the group got out of the forest, Kurapika fell asleep while being carried by Killua. When she woke up, she was still being carried by Killua, but they are not in the city anymore.

"Ah, you woke up," Killua said as soon as he saw Kurapika opened her eyes, helping her sit beside him on the long, gray couch.

Kurapika took a proper sitting position, turning her head in front of her and saw Kuroro sitting at the rectangular couch in front of her with his head cast down and eyes close. Beside him, Gon was leaning his head on the arm support while snoring lightly. Wondering where she is, she turned her head to her right and saw a small window, a very familiar looking window. She leaned over the window and looked at the scenery outside.

"We're already riding a plane," she said as she saw the view of the darkening sky outside and some clouds moving about the sky. But then, she frowned. "I have a feeling... that I forgot something."

~o~

At the small warehouse-like structure, deep within its cover, the items for auction lies within the vault that it kept, including... the pair of scarlet eyes.

To be continued

* * *

AN:

So, how it is?

Action is still my weakness, and it feels like I've been writing this forever. I don't know if I'm doing fine, or what. If there's something wrong with the story, please point it out. I don't bite.

Suggestions are very much welcome.

Review dears! Thank you very much!

(•‿•)


	9. The strange occurrences in Piopines

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Chapter 9: The strange occurrences in Piopines

It was a pitch black, small room. Nothing can be seen. Nothing can be heard. Even the howling wind outside as the storm of snow continued raging in the forest, making the trees sway madly while covering the land with cold snow, including the roof, the base of the windows and doors of the lone mansion in the middle of that forest where that certain small room was being hidden. It was so silent in that small room, until a soft, feminine voice sounded as the occupant of that closed, dark room began to sing.

~"Did you hear it?

The voice of the wind sighing across the land

It wakens a distant memory

What lies beyond the clouds that drift by?

You saw the future out there over the forest

Go ahead, go

Don't look back the promised home

Believe in it.

Turn your overflowing emotions into strength

The sound of your footsteps running up and down

I'll search for them in the wind on my own."~*

The girl, sitting at the edge of the bed located at the end of the room, smiled in satisfaction after finishing her song.

"The real golden fairy," she spoke to herself, "is far stronger than me," she finished her sentence, brushing her long, golden hair with her fingers.

~o~o~

Kurapika, Kuroro, Gon and Killua arrived in their destination, leaving Leorio in Yama City for a reason that he himself stated, as much as he wanted to come with them, he cannot leave Yama City because of his duty as a student-doctor, crying awkwardly when the group said their temporary goodbyes to him.

The plane they were riding in landed in the City of Maynilad**, the capital city of a small country located at the southeast part of Azia, a country called Piopines because of the many pine trees planted almost everywhere in the country and was named after a certain King Pio. Whoever that King was, the group has no intention of knowing farther.

To continue with the country's description, it is a country consisted of many islands; to say the truth, the country itself is an archipelago. With its tropical weather, a lot of foreign people, mostly from countries with cold weather, come to enjoy the many beautiful beaches around the country.

With that knowledge in their heads, the group started their adventure in Piopines. But….

"How should we start our search for Verloren's darkness?" Gon asked as soon as they got out of the airport, looking to his left and to his right, seeing the other people going in and out of the airport, the cars and other vehicle at the concrete road, and the huge and small buildings around the place.

"The truth is, I don't really know," Kurapika said with a tinge of embarrassment on her face.

"Eh?" Gon exclaimed in surprise as he turned his head to Kurapika.

"I'm s-."

"Ah! Is that so?" Killua cut off Kurapika's sentence. "Anyway, I heard there is a natural hot spring in one on the city in this country."

"Hot spring!?" Gon asked excitedly. They never went into any natural hot spring before. He wanted to experience it somehow.

"There are also hot springs in other countries," Kurapika said, sighing.

"That's not the point Kurapika," Killua said.

Kuroro remained silent, not minding about the things that they are discussing. He's not interested in hot springs. Not at this point. He just wanted to know how they will find the other darkness. He was about to ask Kurapika a while ago, but Gon got first before him. Unfortunately, just like him, Kurapika doesn't know the answer. Kuroro cannot help himself, but sigh.

"The hot spring I am talking about is from a mountain," Killua continued, raising his index finger, while his other hand is on his hip. "Usually, water coming from the mountains is cold. But this certain mountain is different. The water coming from it is hot. That makes the hot spring of this place special."

"Is that so?" Kurapika asked, frowning. For Killua to have an interest in hot springs at this time… it's so unusual. Well, it's not bad to have some good time in a good hot spring. They can't do anything, anyway, until they find out how to find the six remaining darkness….

And so, the group made their way out of the vicinity of the airport as they rode a taxi to the nearest bus terminal. Arriving in front of the terminal, the taxi stopped and the group got out after they paid the bill, and made their way inside the terminal. As they got inside the terminal, Kurapika suddenly felt something weird coming from the bus that just arrived after them. Kurapika followed the bus with her eyes until it stopped.

The door of the bus opened, letting the passenger go out. The weird feeling is still there. It was so… unsettling, and it became stronger when Kurapika saw a girl in her late teen with straight, black hair that reaching her back with a full bangs that hides her forehead, and a pair dark-brown eyes, almost black. She's seems to be a student as she is wearing a long-sleeved, white blouse with a navy-blue lining on the edge of the collar, partnered by a long, navy-blue skirt that looks like a uniform and a brown body bag, hanging over her right shoulder.

The girl came out of the bus and walked toward her direction, passing by her side. But as the girl came by, she opened her mouth and whispered some words.

"Snow never fell in this country before," was what Kurapika heard with here keen hearing.

"What are you doing, Kurapika?" Killua asked as he noticed that the girl stopped walking and remained standing in her spot while looking at the bus that just arrived. "What are you looking at?" he asked as he also looked at the bus. There is nothing to see there, he thought to himself.

"Killua! Kurapika!" Gon shouted, calling the attention of the two as they are being left behind. He and Kuroro were already on their way to the ticket booth when they realized that Killua and Kurapika are not with them anymore, and so, they stopped to call them.

Killua and Kurapika turned to look at them as they heard their name. Killua returned to Kurapika. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the ticket booth to join Gon and Kuroro. And so, the four of them bought a ticket for each and rode the bus.

And here they are in Laguna, a famous city in Piopines for its natural hot spring that comes from the mountain. Resorts are practically all over the place, big and small alike. But it seems there is a huge problem with the resorts…

"I am deeply sorry, but we cannot open the resort right now," said the resort's caretaker.

"What the-, this is the 50th resort that rejected us today!" Killua complained.

"I am really sorry for that," the caretaker, a middle-aged man, repeated his apology. "But I don't think you can find any resort to open until the end of this day, or even tomorrow, or tomorrow's tomorrow," he said sadly.

"That sound's odd," Kurapika said.

"What should we do now?" Gon asked.

"Can you tell us the reason for the resorts' unavailability?" Kuroro spoke up in curiosity.

"The truth is," the caretaker started, "as much as we want to open, we would open. But the problem comes with the water."

"What happened to the water?"

"The water… is freezing cold, as if it was water coming from freshly melted ice. You see, Laguna is known for its natural hot spring. We cannot bring our self to open with that freezing water!"

"That's really odd," Kurapika frowned. "When did this incident started?"

"It started two days ago," the caretaker answered. "We actually sent some of our staff to the mountain along with the other resorts' staffs to see the problem, but until now, our staffs have not yet returned.

Kurapika has a bad feeling about this incident. 'The hot water suddenly got cold.' She put her hand under her chin, taking a contemplating position. 'What could be the reason for this?'

"_Snow never fell in this country before._" Kurapika snapped out of her reverie as she remembered the word that came out from the girl's mouth back from the bus station. 'Could it be…'

"Gon, Killua, Kuroro," she called her companions' attention. "We are going to the mountain," she said, and turned away as she started walking. Gon, Killua and Kuroro followed behind.

"Wait!" the caretaker shouted. "It's dangerous in that mountain. You might get lost if you're not familiar with its surroundings!" But the group continued on their track, until they disappeared in his line of vision. "I warned you," he said to himself.

~o~

The group arrived at a good distance in front of the mountain. But the mountain, as they can see, is being covered by thick mist. In turn, the mountain is not visible at all.

"That's odd," Kurapika murmured as she stopped walking, looking at the thick mist that covering the mountain.

"What are we going to do here?" asked Gon.

"I just want to check something," Kurapika answered. "Let's go."

The group continued on their way, but the air got colder and colder as they come nearer and nearer, until they reached the very base of the mountain. The mist also got thicker, making them unable to see their way. Nonetheless, the group continued on their track, until something cold fell on their head.. on their shoulder.. and on their hand.

"What was that?" Gon asked as he felt the cold object fell on his head, raising his hand over that spot and felt a fluffy, granular small ball that collapsed on his fingers as he grabbed it and brought his hand in front of him. "Huh?" he exclaimed upon realizing what the cold thing is.

Killua on the other hand, looked up, but he was unable to see anything from the thick mist. Another of that cold thing fell on his forehead so he grabbed it, frowning upon seeing the thing.

Kurapika raised her palm, letting the cold thing fall on her hand. As she felt the thing touch her palm, she raised her hand in front of her to check what it is.

"Snow?!" she asked, seeing the while, fluffy and cold, granular ball.

Kuroro looked at the object on Kurapika's palm, confirming that it is indeed, a ball of snow. The snow continued to fall over their heads every now and then. Kuroro tried to look at the surroundings using gyo, but just like Killua, all he managed to see is the white mist.

"Come on," Kurapika said as she continued on her way. But as they go further on their way, the falling of the snow became more frequent, along with the wind that became stronger and colder, until they have to protect their eyes with their hand as the snowfall turned into a snow storm. In addition, the ground beneath them was being covered by the accumulating snow, making it harder for them to move forward.

The whimper of the wind was deafening. Nevertheless, Kurapika managed to hear a voice.

_Over here…_ It was a voice of a woman. _Over here…_

Kurapika raised her hands over her forehead to look at her way forward, but the mist was being persistent in obscuring her view, and it is already getting her nerve. She's becoming irritated. She stopped, closing her eyes for a while. But when she opened them again, they are already burning in scarlet as she shouted, "STOP!"

Her voice reverberated around the area, and as if the sky heard her voice, the snow storm suddenly stopped and the wind became calmer. She raised her right hand forward and started waving from left to right, shooing away the thick mist in front of her, and continued to do so as the mist became thinner and thinner until it was no more.

"Wha- what happened?" Gon asked as he looked around in amazement. No more mist to obscure their view, and no more snow storm to get in their way. He turned his head at his friend beside him and saw Killua looking at a distance with astonishment plastered on his face. Turning in the direction where Killua is looking, he saw Kurapika still standing in her place with her eyes shining in bright scarlet.

Kuroro was standing not far away from her, observing her in her every move, although, his expression remained emotionless.

"Huh?" Gon exclaimed as he noticed the snow on the ground disappearing until it's gone. "Wow!" He returned his gaze to Kurapika and started running over her direction. "Kurapika!" he called and stopped in front of her. "Are you the one who did that?" he asked excitedly.

Kurapika's eyes returned to their normal golden color as she raised her head to look at Gon's face. "I guess, I did," she answered with uncertainty.

"How did you do that?" the voice of Killua sounded from the distance. Gon turned in his direction and saw him walking toward them and stopping in front of them, with his eyes focused on Kurapika.

"I actually… don't know," Kurapika said as she looked innocently at Killua.

Killua turned to look at Kuroro as he noticed him sighing by himself. There is something in him that Killua cannot pinpoint. 'Does he know something?' Killua asked mentally.

~o~

"Turn your overflowing emotions into strength.

The sound of your footsteps running up and down

I'll search for them-."

The golden haired girl who was being locked alone in the pitch dark room stopped midway in her song as she felt a surge of powerful aura, vibrating on her skin. She smiled, knowing whom it came from.

"The golden fairy… is not actually a fairy," she said in a silent voice. "She is… an angel."

~o~

AN:

Laguna is a real place in the Philippines.

*Song of the Wind (Kaze no Uta) by Minako Honda. Hunter X Hunter 1999 1st ending song, the cut version. (I'm not sure with the translation, though.)

** Maynilad is the root name of Manila, from "May," meaning "there is," and "nilad," a name of a shrub that originally grew abundantly along the shores of the Pasig River and Manila Bay. (But nothing of that can be seen now in Manila.)

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late update.

Anyway, how's the story?

Please review! Many thanks!

(•‿•)


End file.
